Unwanted, Unloved
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When two demons get sent away from their home long ago, they lived a life of solitude and pain. But Yugi finds them and plans to show then that someone is out there to love and care for them.
1. A Tale Come True

Zypher: Well, I still have some other updates to some of my other stories that I'm working on but I happen to went back home and looked over my stories in my story vault and forgotten about one that I was going to make as a test story other than Tough Decisions. So I thought about rewritting it on my sister's computer since I still have no connection back home. So without further delay, here's Unwanted, Unloved.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. End of story.

Prologue: In Ancient Egypt, two demons were shunned because of what they were. In the modern day, Yugi had his own problems. When he came upon the cave where they stayed, he knew that they were in pain because of their past and planned to show that people were wrong about them and that someone is out there to care for them.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 1

* * *

In the peaceful night of Egypt, the silent winds blew across the cool sand dunes, putting everything at ease. But nothing was at ease in a small village. "Begone foul beasts!" A man yelled as the villagers threw spears and arrows at the two retreating demons. An arrow pierced the humanoid demon's shoulder and he cried out in pain as they continued to run. "Never come back, you horrid beasts!" Another yelled as they ran farther away. Once they were far enough, they flew off, blood tainting the once moonlit sand.

3,000 years later, they found a new home but it came with a price. They hid themselves away from the humans and never left their new home. They suffered from hunger and sadness but the humanoid demon felt the most pain for he still had the arrow embedded in his shoulder and the wound long crusted over, leaving the arrow in place.

They would never see the light of day, the laughter of smiling children, the caring looks that they once gotten from the humans. But they knew things like that will never happen so they kept themselves inside their cold, cavernous home, never to be found by anyone.

But can someone show that they can be cared for again? That they can be loved...

* * *

Today was a typical one for Yugi as he ran from the bullies that chased him everyday after school. He took a detour through the park and hoped to find a place where he can lose them. He saw the cave near the lake and quickly went inside and waited as the bullies went by, wondering where he went to so quickly. As they left the park, Yugi was about to leave as well but he heard a whimper farther inside the cave and was curious about what it was. He followed the path deeper into the cave, keeping a hand placed on the wall so he knew where he was going.

He saw a light at the end and when he came upon it, he gasped lightly as he saw the two sleeping demons. The humanoid one was whimpering lightly as he shifted on the cold ground, jarring his injured shoulder which caused him pain. _'What are they doing here?'_ Yugi thought before he remembered a story his grandfather told him about before he left for an excavation to Egypt but was killed when a tomb that was unstable collapsed upon him. The story was about two demons that were loved by people but soon was shunned because they were demons and thought they would turn on them one day and exiled them from the home. They were lost after that ordeal and was never found again.

Many said that the pain of being rejected was too much for them and they died but here they were, in pain and couldn't trust no one. Yugi never thought he would be the one to find them but he couldn't dwell on that now as he walked over to the wounded demon, kneeling down beside. "Come on, wake up. Please." Yugi pleaded and the demon shifted again before he opened cerise eyes and looked to him. He whimpered and backed away from him, not wanting to take the pain of rejection again.

Yugi walked over to him and the demon closed his eyes but looked up curiously when he felt Yugi stroking his head gently. "Please, don't fear me. I don't want to hurt you. I promise you that." Yugi whispered with care and he looked to him, seeing truth in his eyes and smiled softly, purring as he nuzzled his hand. Yugi smiled, glad he was able to get the demon's trust. He looked up to the wall and saw hieroglyphics there and thought he couldn't read them but they were legible to him now and was sad to see what they said.

_'We hate our lives. Not one shall love such horrid creatures like us. Why do we bother to stay alive? All we do is cause more humans to shun us. If they would feel happier then we will never leave this place. Never leave out for nothing, not ever for a morsel of food to eat. Hopefully they will feel happier without us on their world.'_ The writings said.

He looked back to the demon that was waking up the other. With a purr, the dragon demon woke up and looked around before spotting Yugi and looked to the other curiously and he shook his head, showing that he wouldn't do anything to them.

He nodded and Yugi smiled once more before he placed his hands on the demon's arm. "Come, I'll take you to a new home. A place where you will always know someone is there to love you." Yugi said and they smiled, nodding as they followed Yugi out of the cave and back to his home that was now theirs as well.

* * *

When they got to the game shop, Yugi led them up to his room before leaving out again, remembering that the humanoid demon still had that painful wound. He brought back the medical kit and a damp cloth. Yugi asked the demon to kneel down and he did so. "Now, this may hurt but I'm not doing this to hurt you in any way." Yugi said as he gripped the arrow and with a quick jerk, the arrow came out and the demon hissed in pain as the wound started to bleed once more. Yugi grabbed the damp cloth and placed it against the wound to stop the blood flow.

Once the flow slowed, he removed the cloth and went to get some ointment and bandages. With care, he rubbed the ointment over the wound before bandaging his shoulder. Once he was done, the demon nuzzled him and he pat his head once more. "Now, let's get you something to eat. You two must be starving for being in there so long." he said and they nodded as they followed him downstairs.

After they ate their fill, they were asleep in Yugi's room. Yugi watched over them before he left out the house quietly. He headed back to the cave quickly so he would be getting caught out when it got dark. He had a feeling the demons would never speak so he would never learn their names. He would have gladly gave them one but he would be more comfortable with learning their true name and he had a feeling that is somewhere in the cave.

He looked over the walls of the cave and finally found some hieroglyphics that talked a little more about them that he believed one of them wrote and found out their names._ 'So, they are named Yami and Aqua. Such wonderful names for such brokenhearted demons. I'm glad I did came or they would have been dead.'_ he thought as he left out the cave once more but that was his undoing as someone grabbed him.

"It's about time we found you. We still owe you a beating since you escaped earlier." The bully sneered and dragged him off. Yugi whimpered in fear at what would happen to him but what he didn't know was that Yami and Aqua was looking for him and they would show a side they never thought they would show to any human ever again but they have a reason, to protect Yugi.

He cared for them when they thought they were never wanted or loved and they would do anything to protect him for his gratitude.

* * *

Zypher: That's it for the first chapter. I never thought this may turn out to be having some angst in it but it goes with the title so why not, please review.


	2. Meeting a Friend from the Past

Zypher: Well, I had some time on my hands so I thought about starting up with the next chapter to Unwanted, Unloved. Enjoy.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 2

* * *

Yugi hit the wall of the alley harshly, his attackers looking down upon him with angry gleams in their eyes. "You will pay for running away, Yugi. No one will come to help you, making it all the more better for us." One said and Yugi whimpered, closing his eyes. They may say no one is coming to help him but he knew Yami and Aqua may be worried and is coming to find him._ 'Please, let them find me.'_ he thought silently before the beating started.

* * *

They ran through the darkened streets, hoping to find Yugi soon. _'Something is wrong and I do not take to it lightly. Blood will be spilt and this will determine if the boy is true to his word.'_ Yami thought as they came up to the alley where Yugi and his attackers were. They walked inside, keeping themselves well hidden in the shadows.

"What do you think, boys? Do you think he had enough of a beating?" One said. "I don't think so. I think he deserves something much worse." Another said as he walked closer to Yugi and was about to undress him from his tattered clothing but backed away, screaming bloody murder and holding his arm where his hand was ripped clean off. Yami stood in front of Yugi, growling, the bloody hand clenched in his jaws.

"What the..." One whispered. "It's a demon." The other said. "Who cares what it is! There's one of it and five of us! We can take it now make it pay!" The guy with the missing hand shouted and the others nodded, coming at Yami, weapons drawn. He threw away the hand before attacking. Screams ripped through the alley as Yami attacked, Aqua coming in when they least expected. Blood spilt everywhere, bones cracking and flesh torn off from mutilated bodies.

Only one was left and that was the guy with the missing hand. He looked to them fearfully, knowing there was no way he could fight them one handed and no weapons. Yami hissed and lunged at him, giving him no time to react. He ripped off his arms, using his tail to snap his legs clean off and gulped down his body whole. Aqua devoured the legs and arms before turning to Yugi. He watched the whole thing, fascinated and slightly scared._ 'But they trust me. If they think I'm scared of them, they will go back to that horrid cave and live a life alone again.'_ Yugi thought as he got up.

With a slight limp, he walked over to Aqua and smiled. "Thank you for helping me. I thought they would have done something horrible if you two didn't come." Yugi said. Aqua smiled and nuzzled him. Yami walked over as well and picked him up gently before flying off, Aqua right behind him. _'Now we do know you are true to you word little one and we both hope you will never leave us alone.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

When they got back to the game shop, Yugi went to clean up his wounds and get rid of his tattered clothing. Yami stood beside him, watching quietly. "You must be wondering why I was out so late without you two knowing." Yugi said and he nodded. "Well, I thought about yours names. I would have gave you two one but I would felt more satisfied if I knew your true names so I went back to the cave and went to look through to see if I could find them. And I did. So I'm taking and guess and say your name is Yami, right?" he said and he nodded.

After he wrapped the last wound, he walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm glad you trust me, Yami. I don't want you or Aqua to hate me or anyone close to me. Will you do that for me?" Yugi asked, looking up to him. He thought about it for a while and Yugi started to worry that they still feel that people would hate them but he smiled when he saw Yami nod. "Thank you. Now how about we get to bed, it's still late and we've been out for a while." Yugi said, taking a damp cloth and wiped away the blood from Yami's snout before heading back to their shared room.

* * *

The next day, Yugi woke up and smiled at the peaceful expression Yami and Aqua had and got up quietly. _'I'll make them the best breakfast they ever had.'_ Yugi thought as he headed downstairs and got started. When he was close to getting done, he heard Yami and Aqua come downstairs and smiled.

"Good morning you two. I'll have your breakfast ready in a minute." Yugi said and they nodded as they sat like obedient puppies. When he was done, he placed the food onto two plates and set them in front of Yami and Aqua and watched them eat before making his own plate and ate his breakfast as well.

Once they were done, Yugi looked to them. "Now, what should we do today?" Yugi asked them. Yami thought about it before he got up, tugging at Yugi's shirt. Yugi followed him and they stopped by the door. "You two want to go outside?" he asked and they nodded. Yugi nodded as well, knowing this may show people that they are harmless. "Ok then, let's go. Maybe while we're out, I can find you two some collars so people will know who you are." Yugi said and they nodded once more as they left the shop.

* * *

Later on, they stopped by a pet shop. "Ok, maybe not the best idea but I can't think of another place where we can get collars to fit around your neck." Yugi said with a small laugh and went inside, Yami and Aqua following behind him. The cashier looked up and saw the two demons and looked down to him.

"Well, hello there. What can I do you for?" The person asked. "Well, I don't want to scare you or anything but I want to get some collars that can fit around their necks." Yugi said. He walked away from the counter and looked to them. "Ah, so you found Yami and Aqua." he said and Yugi looked to him, shocked.

"How do you know about them?" Yugi asked. "I happened to be the person that cared for them long ago. I brought them to the village that shunned and exiled them from Egypt cause I couldn't keep them in my care for long. They were living a good life there before something happened and the people blamed on them.

"I tried to get there to stop this madness but they already sent Yami and Aqua away. I demanded for them to change their minds but they didn't listen and after that day, I tried to look for them everywhere but to no luck." the man said. "But if you took care of them, how can you still be alive? Wouldn't you be dead?" he asked again.

"Yes, that is true but I am not human," he said, leading them into the back of the shop. There, he changed forms. He was now a turquoise, two headed dragon. The right head lowered down to Yugi. "We are a dragon." he said quietly. Yugi was astounded to see him. "I never would've thought. They never mentioned anything about you in their hieroglyphics, only the pain and suffering they went through. Their inability to speak makes it worse." Yugi said sadly.

The dragon sat on his haunches and place a claw on Yugi's shoulder. "They don't talk because they don't remember how to. We taught them and they learned well. But when the problem arise from the village and they were sent away, they never spoke to anyone else. They only way they speak properly is through thought and you don't have to ability to speak to them like that yet. But since they put their trust in you, you are the only one that can teach them to speak again and learn the ability as well." The left head explained.

Yugi nodded and Yami nuzzled him lightly. "I have a feeling they care for you more than that, though." The right said once more. "How so?" Yugi asked. Aqua looked up quietly and with a soft voice, he spoke. "Because Aqua and Yami never felt this way throughout life. You save us and we like that. We care for you and think we love you well." Yugi smiled, hearing him speak and nodded. "I felt the same as well and not just the fact that I felt you two deserve more than living a life of silence and solitude." Yugi said.

Yami nuzzled him again and the two headed dragon smiled. "I thank you for taking care of them. Now that this is taken care of, we would gladly like to know your name." The left said. "I'm Yugi, what's yours?" "I'm Varn and he's Chailen. It's nice to meet someone as caring as you, Yugi. Now, how about we get those collars." Varn said as they walked over to a small cabinet. He opened it and pulled out two broad collars.

One had Yami's name on it while the other had Aqua's. "These were their old collars they wore before they left Egypt. When Varn and I were looking for them, they must've dropped off near the coast of Japan. That's why we set this shop up just in case they were found or were exploring the city." Chailen said as he handed the two collars to Yugi.

Yugi nodded and walked over to Yami, placing the ruby studded collar around his neck. Aqua walked over as well and he placed the aquamarine studded collar around his neck. "There, that's alot better." Yugi said with a smile and turned back to Varn and Chailen. "Thank you for your help. I was worried that you would've been afraid of them if you were truly human." he said.

"It was nothing. We are happy that Yami and Aqua found a new home. With your help, they may start to trust some people again." Varn said, both he and Chailen becoming human once more. The only way you could tell that they were two people, or a dragon for that matter, was that the left eye was gold and the right silver.

They left out the back room and Varn gave Yami and Aqua a small hug. "I hope to see you two again one day." he said. "Do not worry, we come back one day." Aqua said and he nodded as he pat his head. "Well, you two better be going now. You are always welcomed back Yugi." Chailen said through the man and he nodded.

"Like Aqua said, we will come back one day." Yugi said as he, Yami and Aqua left out the pet shop. "Well, that was nice. At least we found someone from your past to help us out when we need it." Yugi said. Aqua nodded. "But we want Yugi help more. We like Yugi and we want help him as much we can." Aqua said and he blushed slightly but nodded.

"Don't worry, I will help you both. First thing I need to do is teach you how to speak properly." he said. Yami nodded. "We do best to make Yugi's teaching easier." Yami said and purred when Yugi pat his head.

* * *

Zypher: There. That's all for this chapter. Now everyone go yay for Yami and Aqua. They know how to speak now. Yes, their speaking isn't that great but it will get better overtime. Anyways, please review everyone.

Note: Varn is the left head and Chailen is the right head if you happen to not know which head was who when they are in their two headed dragon form.


	3. A Losing Situation

Zypher: Oh thank you all for reviewing the last chapter so here's chapter three to Unwanted, Unloved.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 3

* * *

When they got back home, Yugi went into the living room, Yami and Aqua following behind him. He sat down on the couch and Aqua moved to sit beside him. "Will Yugi teach now?" he asked. He pat his snout. "Yes, I will." He smiled and clapped like a little child. "Yay, Yugi will teach!" Aqua said happily. "Yugi will teach us." he corrected. "Now for your first lesson, repeat after me." he said and they nodded.

* * *

After a few hours of teaching them, they were getting better but they still need to be corrected at certain points. The bell of the shop door rang and Jou's voice called through the doorway. "Yugi! Are you here?" he called. "Oh no, it's my friends and I haven't told them about you two." Yugi said as he got up.

"You two stay here while I talk to them, ok?" he said and they nodded. He pat them one more time before he left out the room. "Hey guys. What brings you here?" he asked. "We came to see if you were alright? There was a report on the news saying about some body parts being found in an alley along with some blood. Police are on full alert about some beast roaming around the city and is giving out a reward for whoever find it or them." Kaiser said.

Yugi was worried. _'If someone sees Yami and Aqua again, they will report them and I can't bear to lose them. I promise Varn and Chailen that I will care for them.'_ Yugi thought. As he was in thought, he never knew his friends saw the bandages. "Yugi, what happened? Did that beast get you too?" Diamond asked worriedly and he looked up.

"No! I was caught by some bullies when I was walking home late last night."

"Why were you out so late? You know you could've been hurt more than mere bullies, Yugi." Kaiser said. _'I can't tell them about Yami and Aqua. They may report them to keep me safe and I don't want that.'_ Yugi thought again and Diamond saw the worry. _'Is he keeping something from us?'_ she thought to herself.

"I know but I'm fine now. Just in a little pain." Yugi said with a small smile. Jou nodded. "Alright, as long as you're ok. We don't want to see you hurt, Yugi." Jou said before they left. Yugi sighed but heard the bell ring again and saw that Diamond came back in. "Yugi, there's something more that happened yesterday, isn't it?" she asked and he sighed.

_'She figured it out but I don't want to tell her.'_ Yugi thought before looking to her. "Diamond, can you keep a very big secret? You can't tell no one, not even Ryou." Yugi said and she nodded, knowing the importance of what he's about to tell her. "Come with me." he said and she followed him into the living room.

Yami looked up and was slightly afraid of Diamond. She may not be human but he still worried that she will shun him. "Yugi, what are they?" she asked, looking down to him. "Remember the story I told you and the others about?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, the one about the two sad Egyptian demons. Are they really the demons from the tale?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I found them in a dark cave when I was hiding from the bullies. They were very scared and lonely. I couldn't leave them to die so I took them home.

"Of course, I didn't know their names and I didn't feel satisfied with giving them a name. So I went back to the cave they were in and found out their names. When I left out though, I was caught by the bullies and they beat me. One was about to rape me but Yami and Aqua came to save me. That's why that news report came up. I didn't want you guys to know because I didn't know if you would keep the secret or tell someone about them and get them caught." Yugi said, his eyes tearing up slightly.

Diamond felt bad and kneeled down to hug him. "Yugi, you shouldn't have kept a big secret away from us. You can trust us. We are the only ones who knew about that story since it was in hieroglyphics and your grandfather was the only one to decipher them. You know we wouldn't do anything to them to make humans look even worse than they think now.

"With them on the watch for them makes it worse so you need to be careful. We'll do our best to help out as well Yugi, you know that." Diamond said and he nodded as he hugged her back. Yami walked over to them and looked to Diamond curiously, Aqua heading upstairs silently.

She looked to him and reached out a hand quietly. He sniffed it lightly before rubbing against it, wanting her to pet him. She smiled and stroked his head lightly, hearing him purr softly. "Don't worry, we along with the rest of Yugi's friends will keep you two safe from those that wish to hurt you." Diamond said and he nodded.

"Thank you for help." he said quietly and she smiled before she released herself from the hug and got up. "Well, I better get back to Ryou and the others before they wonder where I went to. I will tell them about the demons so they know they're here and help out if needed." Diamond said before looking to Yami. "And I want you and your friend to stay away from public eyes. I don't want to see you two get caught." Diamond said and he nodded and watched as she left out.

"She nice." Yami said and Yugi nodded. "Yes and so are my other friends. You or Aqua don't need to worry about them. All we need to do is make sure other people don't see you. I'm happy to know no one reported anything about seeing you two today." Yugi said and he nodded before he yawned.

"Well, it seems you are tired. Go ahead and get some rest." Yugi said and was about to walk away but Yami wrapped his arms around him. "I don't want to sleep alone." Yami whispered softly and he nodded, feeling a little tired as well. _'But I'm not that tired, I'll just stay until Yami falls asleep.'_ Yami picked him up and headed upstairs and to Yugi's room.

When he was in the room, he lied down on the bed and placed Yugi down beside him. Yugi stroked his neck quietly and listened as he purred, falling asleep after a while. Yugi kissed him on his snout lightly before slipping out of his grip. _'Hopefully this threat to them will be gone soon. They need to get out more but I can't as long as the police are on watch.'_ Yugi thought as he looked to Yami and then Aqua. He was about to leave the room but he heard his name being called out and he turned back to see Yami woke up again. "Don't leave." he said softly and Yugi could resist the sad look he gave him and walked back over to the bed.

Yami pulled him back onto the bed beside him and nuzzled him. "Please, don't leave." he said and Yugi nodded. "Don't worry, I will never leave you or Aqua. I promise you that I will take care of you better than those that once trusted you and then shunned you because you were demons. You should never have been treated like that." Yugi said. He sighed as he continued to nuzzled him.

"Next to Varn and Chailen, you are the nicest person we know of. We don't want to lose that." Yami said and Yugi smiled. "I know. Now go ahead and go to sleep alright? You are tired." Yugi said and he nodded. Before he fell asleep, he turned Yugi to face him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Night, aibou." he said before falling asleep once more, holding Yugi close to him like he was a stuffed toy.

Yugi was blushing after the kiss and looked to see the calm expression Yami showed and smiled again, kissing his snout again before falling asleep. _'I will always be here for you.'_

* * *

Diamond gathered the others to the park and told them what Yugi told her. "So, that was the remains left in the alley. This is very serious then. If someone other than us knows about those demons then we are in for some trouble and so Yugi since he takes care of them. We can't let them feel that humans would do something to hurt them. They are very fragile with emotions and only trust Yugi and us so far." Ryou said.

"I can't believe who would want to hurt them. There has to be some way we can keep people from hurting them. If I can take one lucky guess, if they found out about them, they will take them away from Yugi and torture them if not kill them. They don't need anything like that." Jou murmured.

"I agree, they already had enough pain with being exiled from their home. The police don't need to make it worse. I vote for one of us to go there once everyday so we can get to know them and have them trust us more until the heat dies down and they are safe again." Diamond said.

They nodded with that plan and went to leave. What they didn't know is that their most hated enemy was walking by and happened to have heard most of their conversation. Anzu didn't believe in the occult or the story Yugi told that day in school but hearing this made her curious.

_'I need to start listening in on them more often. If they are true to what they say, I could get the reward and maybe get custody to take care of them myself. They are helpless but I can make it to where they aren't.'_ Anzu thought and started to make her way to the game shop.

* * *

Yugi woke up when he heard the bell to the game shop ring again and as much as he didn't want to leave Yami's embrace, he still needed to tend to customers. He moved Yami's arm lightly so he wouldn't wake him up and got up, walking downstairs. What he saw is someone he didn't want to see. "What do you want, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

He along with his friends never did like Anzu and try to avoid her most of the time since she almost has her life revolve around insulting them. She always thinks just because she could date any guy she wanted, has popularity and is leader to the cheerleading team she could do anything she wanted. "Oh nothing, just heard something interesting today when I took a walk through the park." Anzu said.

"Ok and why does that bring you here?" he asked again, ready to just drop this little conversation and head back upstairs. "Because it happens to deal with you. You happen to have some visitors that are being hunted by the police. Am I right?" Anzu said and that caught Yugi's attention.

_'Oh no, she must've heard Diamond explaining to my friends about Yami and Aqua. We are in so much trouble now.' _he thought with worry. She saw the look and smirked. "But I am willing to keep my mouth shut if you do something for me." Anzu said.

"What do you want?" Yugi almost growled. "I never believed in the occult but hearing that you have two living demons here with you makes me wonder. Why don't you show them to me. If you do, I promise to not tell the police where the 'beasts' are hidden." Anzu sneered. Yugi wished he could do something to her but he couldn't for if he sent Yami or Aqua here to kill her, people will see through the windows and make the situation worse. "Fine but you better keep your word." Yugi said darkly and went back upstairs, Anzu following behind him.

He walked into his room and Anzu moved him out the way and gazed at the two sleeping demons. _'They are so beautiful. No, more like exotic since they came from another land. I must make them mine and I know I can. I have the better advantage. Yugi can't stop me from revealing his secret so they are mine for the taking.'_ she thought and turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, they are so wonderful. Makes me wonder, how you could take care of them?" Anzu questioned. Yugi hated to answer her questions but he knew he couldn't stop her from calling the police to take them away. "They have a childlike disposition so their feelings can be broken easily. I try to not do that or have anyone else do so. I take care of them with the love they deserved." Yugi said.

"Really? Then I guess you won't mind if I take one, will you?" Anzu said. Yugi looked to her, shocked. "No! You can't! That's crossing the line there! I'm not letting you take them away from me!" Yugi hissed and yet softly so he wouldn't wake them up. "Well, then. I guess I will just head to the police station and tell where the 'beasts' are hiding shall we?" Anzu growled and left. Yugi fell to his knees, his hands balling into tight fists.

Tears came to his eyes at the decision he had to make for Yami and Aqua's safety. _'I can't believe I did this. She is making it a lose/lose situation. If I gave them up, Yami or Aqua will have to deal with her torture and that will break their trust in me because I gave one of them to such a fate. But now, I made a decision that will ruin their life anyway and there's no way how I can stop it.'_ Yugi thought sadly.

"Why did it had to come to this?" he asked himself, never knowing Aqua woke up and was watching him. He heard most of the conversation and was quite angry that Yugi was forced to make a decision he didn't want to make. _'He made a decision that could be our doom. This shows his loyalty to us and we can't let that be ruined.'_ he thought as he got up and went to wake Yami.

When he did, he told him what happened and he was worried but knew that he couldn't worry about it now. His fate along with Yugi's is on the line now. He got off the bed and walked over to Yugi. "Aibou, Aqua has told me what happened and we are not going to be caught. We are going to leave now. Head back to Varn and Chailen's shop. We be safe there." Yami whispered and he looked up.

"That's right, we still have hope. Come on, let's hurry before the police comes." Yugi said and Yami nodded as he picked him up. They headed downstairs and out the back door, making their way back to the pet shop where Varn and Chailen waited for their return.

* * *

Back in Egypt, a red dragon stood upon a pyramid, looking in the direction of Japan. _'The two exiled demons are there and are in danger along with the boy. I must go for they must be put into a safer place before they are separated from the angel who takes care of them so well and put into the care of a evil witch by force.'_ she thought as she unfurled her wings and flew off, hoping to make it before they could be found.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's it for chapter 3. Will Yami, Yugi and Aqua be safe from the police or will they be caught and Yami and Aqua forced into being in Anzu's 'care' with a little persuasion on her part? Find out in chapter 4 but we all know you need to review. Reviews equals chapter 4.


	4. Impending Dangers and Jinx Curses

Zypher: I thank you all for your reviews so here's the next chapter for Unwanted, Unloved. Enjoy.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 4

* * *

Yami, Yugi and Aqua continued to run through the alleys, reaching the pet shop in a few minutes. Varn and Chailen waited out back and let them in. "We heard what happened and we know you don't want Yami and Aqua captured. There is already a small home set up for you downstairs. Hurry and head down there." Varn said and he nodded as he took Yami and Aqua downstairs. Varn sighed and went to stand at the front counter, waiting for the time when the police plan to search here.

* * *

After Anzu told the police where the so called beasts were hidden, she left the station, grinning. "Soon, Yugi will be put in juvie for care of those beasts and letting them freely kill and soon I will be able to care for them myself. Those police will believe anything." Anzu said with a grin, never knowing who was around the corner until she bumped into said person. "Well, well. If it isn't Anzu. I heard you have a little scheme up your sleeve to ruin Yugi's life again." Diamond said, glaring down to the brunette haired girl. "So, what's it to you? You can't stop me and neither can Yugi." Anzu said.

"True but people that are friends of Yugi will come for you once they find out. Even the demons will come after you once they learned you are jeopardizing their lives after what happened to them long ago." Diamond said. "What do you mean?" Anzu asked. "Why should I tell you? All I am doing in warning you of the inevitable. You never listen and that put your scrawny tail in danger and for many, the punishment in death. Just try your best to do something to change that." Diamond said before she flew off.

_'Great, now I may be in more trouble that I need to be. But why should I listen to her? Nothing will happen to me and I'll make sure of it. I will own Yami and Aqua .'_ she thought before she continued on her way home, unaware of the angry brown eyes watching her from above._ 'Don't think too highly of yourself Anzu. You will pay for what you are planning to do.'_ The figure thought before leaving.

* * *

Yugi sat on the freshly made bed, patting Yami's head which was lying on his lap. "Is Yugi ok?" he asked. "I'm fine, Yami. I just wish I could have done more for you and Aqua. What happen if the police find out we're down here? I might get sent to juvie or worse, jail and knowing Anzu and her lies, she will be taking care of you and with her personality, I don't even want to think what she will do to you both." Yugi thought, the images running through his mind now.

Yami was saddened to see his only interest in pain. He sat up and looked to him. "Don't feel sad, Yugi. We will be here with you forever and defeat anyone that stands in way of getting back to you." Yami said, gently caressing Yugi's cheek lightly.

Yugi smiled and leaned into the caress, sighing softly. "Thanks, Yami. I'm glad I was able to find you both." Yugi said. Yami smiled and brought Yugi closer to him, kissing him softly. He moaned through the kiss as he returned it, laying back on the bed as Yami continued. "Will Yugi let me have him for tonight?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded and he was giving another kiss by Yami, the larger demon climbing over the younger boy as he continued.

(Zypher: Now I know we all would've loved for me to put in a lemon scene but my brain starting to smoke so I can't put one up in this chapter but I promise you I will have one in one of these chapters -spins in computer chair before falling out of dizziness-)

* * *

The next morning, Yugi woke up silently, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked down to Yami and smiled, caressing his snout before slipping out his grasp and went to put on his clothes. Aqua opened the door and walked downstairs, holding a silver tray filled with food.

"Yugi, I got breakfast for us." Aqua said as he placed the tray on the table. "Thank you, Aqua. Did you eat?" Yugi asked as he went to sit at the table and picked up a bowl of sliced fruit and some cereal. "Yes, Varn and Chailen fed me." Aqua said. Yugi nodded before he started to eat, feeding Yami when he woke up.

* * *

The police made a report on not finding Yami and Aqua on the news but they already put up a higher reward for finding Yugi. Jou cut off the news in anger. "I knew we should've made sure Anzu wasn't around. She would be the only one to get Yugi into this much trouble with the law." Jou grumbled.

"We know, Jou, but don't worry. She thinks nothing will happen to her for doing such a crime to one of our friends but she's dead wrong and I know sooner or later, Yami and Aqua will make her pay for trying to take them away from Yugi and sending him away. I didn't practice witchcraft for nothing." Diamond said as she walked around Ryou and her shared room, gathering ingredients for a little jinx curse.

"Do you really think Yugi will let Yami and Aqua kill her? He is very trustworthy and could harm no one even if they are going against him." Kaiser said. "Maybe. It all depends but I know he has a deep hatred for Anzu and everything she has done to him as well as us. Soon, he will throw all cautious ways into the wind and let Yami and Aqua to do as they please to her. They may have a childlike disposition but inside lies the demon they were known to be shunned for." she said as she started with the spell. "How do you know of all this Diamond?" Ryou asked.

"The demons' story was played to me in a dream and it showed me the true reason why they were shunned from the village they once lived in." Diamond said as mist rose from the scrying bowl. "Why? What happened?" Jou asked. "They were set up and their serious nature sealed to be only in their thoughts so they could never remember who cursed them in the first place." she said as light flashed from the bowl, sending the curse to afflict Anzu.

* * *

Anzu screamed when she felt a pain that felt like a knife stabbing her mind. _'What the heck was that?'_ she thought before she continued on her way home, unaware of the unfortunate tricks that were about to happen to her. She heard a snarl and looked back to see a stray, brown dog growling at her.

She knew strays never hurt people but it seemed this one does. "Good dog." she whispered, although scared. The dog barked at her before lunging at her. She backed away before running, the dog chasing her all the way back to the house. Once she was back in her home, several stray dogs were around her home, waiting for tomorrow when she will have to come out.

_'Now this is something that doesn't happen usually. Something is going on and I'm going to find out what it is.'_ Anzu thought before she went to sleep, hoping the animal control will get rid of those dogs.

* * *

Diamond and the others laughed as they watched the scene from the scrying bowl. "Nice trick, Diamond. Have any more?" Malik asked. "But of course, she has more coming to her until the day of her scheduled death and it's not when she gets old." she said before picking up the bowl and placing it on a small pedestal.

"Well, it's getting late so I suggest you guys get back home. And Jou, since you go by Anzu's house, do you mind feeding the wolves?" Diamond asked. "Holy cow! You actually got wolves to chase Anzu! How is that possible?" Kaiser asked. "Easy, I have been taking care of them since they were pups but I haven't got the chance to visit them, they must miss me." Diamond said with a sheepish smile.

"Good enough explanation for me." Jou said and headed downstairs, Kaiser, Malik and Topaz following behind him. "The meat is in the refrigerator Jou! Look for the grey container!"

"Alright! I'll guess we'll be seeing you guys tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, we need to see if we can find where Yugi is. I know he wouldn't let Anzu get the upper hand!"

"Ok! See you then!" Kaiser said before they all left, separating ways when they got a few blocks away from Ryou and Diamond's home.

* * *

Jou and Kaiser walked by Anzu's house and seeing her light off, they knew she was asleep. The wolves Diamond talked about were sitting outside, some already asleep but woke up when they heard them. Jou took the meat from the container and gave it to them. The wolves ate quietly, two of them watching Jou and Kaiser before walking over to them. The chocolate colored, blue eyed wolf looked up to Jou before nudging his leg, asking to be pet. Jou smiled and pat the brown wolf on the head lightly.

The red-orange one looked to Kaiser before pouncing, startling Kaiser but he laughed as the wolf licked his face. "Well, I can see why Diamond has such an easy time taking care of them." Kaiser said before moving the wolf off of him. "Sorry boy, but we need to get going. Maybe we can see each other again one day. Give a good bite on Anzu for me tomorrow." he spoke and the wolf nodded.

Jou waved to the two wolves before leaving around the corner. The two wolves watched them as they left before following. _'That blonde haired boy, he's perfect for me.'_ The brown wolf thought as they continued to follow them.

(Zypher: Of course, we all know who the brown and red-orange wolves are. If not then wait for the end notes and you find out)

* * *

After having dinner, Yugi relaxed in bed, Yami and Aqua on each side on him. Yugi was currently stroking Yami's head, listening as he purred like a little kitten. Varn and Chailen as their true form came downstairs. "Is everything fine down here, Yugi?" Chailen asked. "Everything's fine, Chailen. Just putting them to sleep before I do so. Is there something you need?" Yugi asked.

"Nah, just came down to check on you. So far the police had bypassed the shop but they may come to check here tomorrow so keep quiet down here. We'll put an invisibility spell on the door so they won't find out you're down here." Varn said. Yugi nodded and looked down to see Yami was asleep. He smiled and placed a kiss on his snout. "Night, Yami." Varn and Chailen smiled before heading back upstairs once more.

"Oh and one more thing, we'll bring you something downstairs for breakfast tomorrow so you won't get caught if the police come around that time and you're up there as well." Varn said and Yugi nodded. They nodded and walked out the small home, locking the door behind them. Yugi looked back down to Yami and Aqua and smiled._ 'I will make sure you both will be safe for as long as I'm here with you.' _

* * *

Upstairs, Varn sighed. "Chailen, you know we may have to tell Yugi the true story behind Yami and Aqua." Varn said. "I know. But how is he going to take it is what I'm worried about. If he finds out that Yami and Aqua have more of a vicious and powerful nature under that heartwarming one that they were cursed to have, he may be in danger.

"Not just himself but by Pegasus and Dartz as well. We have to protect him with the best of his extent, Not just from the law but by those that will harm them. Hopefully the Red Dragon has came to help as well." Chailen said.

"Don't worry brother. I know Yami and Aqua along with Red Dragon will protect Yugi. He will not die until his time and that's when he become old and weak. Though I know Yami and Aqua will give him immortality so they can care for him longer and never worry about death." Varn said. "Do you think Seto, Marik, Crimson, Toben, Bakura and Ruby may be here as well?" Chailen asked.

"They may be but why is what I don't know. They might not know that Yami and Aqua is here so they may have another reason to being here if they are here." Varn said. "But let's not ponder on this anymore. We will if Pegasus or Dartz show up here in Domino but that will be unlikely for they do not know that Yami and Aqua are still alive." Varn said.

Chailen sighed. _'I hope you are right, brother.'_

* * *

Zypher: There. That's it for this chapter. If you didn't know who the brown and red-orange wolves were, they were Seto(brown) and Ruby(red-orange). Couldn't be that hard to figure out since we all like Seto/Jou(and Ruby/Kaiser although no one really mentioned that, oh well). Anyways, please review while I extinguish my brain. They have brainfreeze but not brainburn (or burning brain, I really don't care, I'm making my brain smoke too much -spins in chair again before falling out again-)


	5. Gaining Memories

Zypher: All of you are so wonderful. Thankies for the reviews so I shall get started with the next chapter for Unwanted, Unloved. Enjoy this chapter like you do with all others. And for Red Dragon of Egypt, your curse is wonderful so I will use it but since it's so long, I won't rewrite it so to all my other reviewers, read her review on to know the curse being place on Anzu in this chapter.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 5

* * *

When Anzu woke up the next day, she saw that spiders roamed her room and she screamed in pure terror. They crawled up her bed sheets and she moved them away quickly and jumped off her bed and quickly ran to the bathroom. She was glad to had picked up a set of clothes in her rush and relaxed, seeing no other insects.

She placed her clothes down and walked into the shower and turned the water on. It was crystal clear as she washed up but soon, something went wrong and the water became pure blood and she didn't notice until she opened her eyes again and screamed once again, seeing the blood coating her hands, face and body.

She jumped up from the shower quickly and wrapped a towel around her, furiously wiping the blood away. _'Something is going on and I blame this on Diamond. I know she must be practicing witchcraft to get revenge on me and I'll make sure she'll pay.'_ she thought as she placed her clothes on and left out the back door, seeing as the wolves were still outside from yesterday.

A red dragon watched from a nearby roof and smirked at the curse she place on her. _'I hope you die a painful death, Anzu, for it was your past self along with the help of Dartz and Pegasus that ruined Yami and Aqua's life 3,000 years ago and made them lost their little mate. I'm glad he has been reborn and hopefully they will regain their memory soon enough. I don't want nothing to happen to Yugi.'_ she thought before flying off once more.

* * *

Jou woke up quietly, rubbing the sleep form his eyes. He got up and went to take a shower before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. He turned on the news and gaped when he saw that they took the reward off Yugi and placed it on Anzu. "Well, there's a change of plans. Maybe Diamond's jinx spell changed that although she hasn't said anything about it last night." Jou said as he continued to eat breakfast. When he was done, he washed out the bowl and was about to head into the living room until he heard scratching at the back door and wondered what it could be.

He walked over and opened the door and saw the two wolves he and Kaiser saw last night standing there. "Now what are you two doing here?" Jou asked and the brown wolf walked inside and nuzzled his leg. "Well, I'm guessing you want to stay with us, right?" he asked as he stroked the wolf's head. The wolf bobbed his head as he continued to nuzzle his leg.

"Alright then, let me get you two something to eat and maybe all four of us can go out for a walk. No one will expect you since you two look almost like dogs so we won't have any problems." he said as he headed to the refrigerator and pulled out some meat and handed it to them.

They ate happily as Kaiser came down a little while later and Jou explained why they were here. Once the wolves were finished, they left out to have a nice walk through the park.

* * *

Yugi woke up and yawned and saw Varn and Chailen coming down with breakfast. "Yugi, you won't believe what we just saw on the news this morning." Chailen said as they laid the tray on the table. "What is it?" Yugi asked as he got up and walked over to the table, sitting down.

"We just heard the police has taken the reward off of you and put it on Anzu. They also said that if they were to see you with Yami and Aqua, they know you are safe to be around since they explained that they killed those people because they could've been hungry so you can leave out here with Yami and Aqua and have no one fear you or them." Varn said.

"Really? That was a big change so fast. It was only yesterday they put the reward on me." Yugi quipped as he ate. "I have a feeling why they changed the reward and I'm happy." Varn said.

"Really? Who would have changed it, not saying that I don't like the change."

"It's was an old friend of ours, she lived in Egypt and protected it as if she was one of the Goddesses that watched over Egypt day and night.

"Many people respected her and so did the demons that lived there as well. She was named the Red Dragon of Egypt because of her devotion to protect Egypt from evil. When Yami and Aqua became what they are now, she watched over them before handing them to us to keep an eye on until she found the evil that messed with Yami and Aqua and killed off their mate. He was a sweet soul and he was killed so horridly. It was saddening to hear that even Yami and Aqua had gone mad with rage, trying to look for who killed their mate.

"It took a lot but they were calmed before the people could have gotten hurt. At that point, that's when the village they stayed in shunned them because they thought that they were nice to them as a ploy to retaliate and kill them off. We tried everything to explain to them that it wasn't their fault but they have already told us that they have gotten rid of the foul beasts and we couldn't find them until that day you brought them by." Varn explained.

"So, that's why Yami and Aqua have a childlike disposition." Yugi said softly, feeling bad for them. They nodded. "Yes, and like I said, it was very saddening to see them reduce to this and because of it, their true nature was sealed away to only be in their thoughts and cover up who truly done this to them. Red Dragon is out trying to find them now since Yami and Aqua killed off Teana, the girl who set up their mate and killed him off with help of Pegasus and Dartz.

"But she didn't reveal where they went to so we have no idea where they are now and Yugi, I'll tell you this. They are a bigger force of evil that you will be going up against soon cause I have a feeling once they find you with Yami and Aqua, they will try to kill you in order to harness the power, that rage, that Yami and Aqua gives off to give them ultimate power to control the world. You will have to be careful and see if you can free Yami and Aqua's true nature so they can protect you." Varn said and he nodded.

"I will do my best. I don't want them to get hurt anymore and I surely don't want to die and cause Pegasus and Dartz to get what they want." Yugi said. "I'm glad you will do so, Yugi. Red Dragon will be proud to know you care so much. That's how their mate did when he first found them and I bet history may repeat itself but it will be for good instead of bad." Chailen said before they left upstairs once more, leaving Yugi to eat the rest of his breakfast.

_'Hopefully I can do something. If Red Dragon can't locate Pegasus and Dartz, I may be in trouble and both Yami and Aqua are still kindhearted with their true demon nature locked away. I have to see if I can do something soon before I do die and they harness Yami and Aqua's rage for evil.'_ he thought as he finished up his breakfast and walked over to Yami and Aqua.

He rubbed Yami's head lightly and he purred before waking up. "Good morning, Yugi. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he sat up. "Yes, I have. And today, I will see if I can free your true nature. I have to or else we all could die and I don't want that." Yugi said and he nodded as he woke Aqua up and they both left out the pet store, waving goodbye to Varn and Chailen as they left.

The people greeted them with friendly smiles and wonderful gifts which Yugi gladly accepted. When they got to the park, Jou and Kaiser were there with the two wolves. "Hey, Jou! Kaiser!" Yugi greeted as he ran over to them. "Hey, Yugi! Glad to see you're alright." He said as he looked up to Yami and Aqua. "So, those are the demons that you're taking care of." Kaiser said, petting Aqua's head lightly and he purred before licking his cheek playfully.

He laughed softly and pat Aqua's head once more before pulling away. "So, what brings you here?" Kaiser asked. "Well, I was going to see if I can bring out Yami and Aqua's true nature. There's an evil out there that has ruin Yami and Aqua's life in the past and killed off their mate.

"Because of it, they went into a rage which contain great power and two people wanted to harness that rage to take over the world. And since they are here now and I'm with them, those people may come after them once again to harness that rage and to succeed, they might kill me since I know Yami and Aqua love me just like their mate 3,000 years ago." Yugi explained and they nodded.

"So, why are you here and when did you get those dogs?" Yugi asked as they went to sit in a small clearing. "Well, they're actually wolves and they came from Anzu's lawn. Diamond placed a jinx on her and she was running from a pack of them last night because of what she almost did to you. These two happened to follow us back home and they seemed to want to stay with us. I don't know why but I couldn't deny that fact that they want to stay with us." Jou said.

The brown wolf walked over to him and licked his cheek before relaxing in his lap and Jou stroked his head. "Jou, I know them. I know the wolves." Aqua said. Yugi looked up to him. "Really, you know them. But how?" Yugi asked. "I'm starting to remember a little bit of my past. We had friends but we all got separated. Two of them was a wolf and their names were Seto and Ruby. Seto is a brown furred, blue eyed wolf and Ruby is a red-orange, ruby eyed wolf." Yami said.

Jou looked down to Seto to see if it was true and the wolf nodded. "So you're really a 3,000 year old wolf? How intriguing." Jou murmured. "Is there anything else we need to know about them?" Kaiser asked as he pat Ruby's head. "If I remember correctly, they can become a mortal form when you want them to." Yami said and came closer to him. "When they change into their mortal form by themselves though, they want to use that time to mate with their chosen one and I do believe that's you." Yami whispered, causing Jou to blush.

"Nah, I don't think Seto here would want me as a mate." Jou said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Seto whimpered and nuzzled him and Jou looked to him. "You really want me as your mate, don't you?" he asked and Seto nodded. "Well, I guess I can't change your mind then so I'll accept to being your mate." Jou said with a smile. Seto barked happily and nuzzled him again. Yugi smiled. "It's nice to see you happy, Jou." Yugi said.

"Hey, at least I'm helping Seto. Who knew how he could've felt without a mate, for 3,000 years no less." Jou murmured. "I feel the same for Yami and Aqua. They had a mate long ago but that evil force I told you about took them away from them and they were very sad. I don't want them to feel like that again and I think I may have a way how I can help them free their true nature again." Yugi said and looked to Yami again.

"How?" he asked. "Do you think you can remember any more of your friends from 3,000 years ago? If we can find them, they might help them regain their memories so they can be prepared for the evil that's to come."

"But how can we possibly find them? They could be somewhere else and they probably won't remember Yami and Aqua." Kaiser said.

"We have to try. I can't let them be this way because they won't be able to protect me as well. Those men that are coming might have magic from the past. My grandfather told me that people of their time can use shadow magic and if that does happen to be the truth, Yami and Aqua may need their true nature to protect themselves or else they could get really hurt." Yugi explained.

"Wait, maybe Diamond could locate them. Let's head over there and see if we can do so." Jou said as he got up. "Alright." Yugi said as Yami picked him up and they all headed to Ryou and Diamond's house, unaware of who was watching.

_'Well, there he is and I bet he will go to Diamond to curse me with more curses. I won't let him do so.'_ Anzu thought as she followed them, thinking of ways to get rid of Yugi so she could take claim of Yami and Aqua.

* * *

When they reached the house, Yugi knocked on the door. Diamond opened it and she smiled, letting them in. "So Yugi, I see you're alright." She said. "Yeah, I'm fine but I won't be if we don't free Yami and Aqua's true demon nature. My friends, Varn and Chailen told me the story of Yami and Aqua's past and I need to help the regain their true nature before two horrible men comes here and tries to kill me off to harness Yami and Aqua's rage." Yugi said.

"Oh dear, that does pose a problem. Come up to my room." Diamond said and they followed her upstairs and into her room. She sat down on the floor and they sat beside her. "So, what do you have in mind to bring out Yami and Aqua's true nature?" she asked. "Well, Yami and Aqua told me, Jou and Kaiser that they had friends in Ancient Egypt but they got separated and we have no clue where they could be. We were able to find Seto and Ruby but they can't think of any of their other friends." Yugi said.

"Hmm, this may pose a problem because their memory was sealed but I might be able to do something. Yami and Aqua, come here for a sec." she called and they did as she told. She placed a hand on their foreheads and concentrated quietly, Jou, Yugi and Kaiser watching silently. A wispy mist started to rise from them and started to show a blurry image.

"I see something but they're too blurry." Yugi said. "I can't make out anything else, their minds are still saddened by their lost and their pain. Can you help me out, Yugi?" Diamond asked and he nodded as he crawled closer to Yami and Aqua. He rubbed Yami's back and whispered soothing words to them both. They calmed down a little more and she thanked Yugi for his head as the picture became more clearer.

"What do you see, Jou?" he asked. "Ok, I see Seto and Ruby and there are also two jaguars and two jackals. They are different from how they should look so I'm guessing they're demons." Jou explained. Diamond nodded as removed her hands. "Well, we know how they look now the problem is finding them. I'll see if I can track them so why don't you guys head home and come over tomorrow. Bring Malik and Topaz so they can get in to what's happening." Diamond said and they nodded.

"Ok. Thanks for you help, Diamond." Yugi said. "No problem. I'm always here to help." Diamond said with a smile. They waved to her as they left and Anzu hid herself behind the corner of the building. _'I have to get him away somehow but how is the problem.'_ she thought and headed home although dreading it since it's overrun with bugs but she rather be there then outside with a hungry pack of wolves.

* * *

When Yugi locked the door to the game shop, Aqua nuzzled him lightly. "Do you think we will get our true demon nature back soon, Yugi?" he asked. "I'll make sure of it. I won't let you get hurt and I know you will do the same for me. We will protect each other until we take care of them and then, we can live our lives safe and sound." Yugi said and he smiled, nuzzling him again.

Yugi yawned and looked to Aqua. "Come on, Aqua. Let's go ahead and get some rest. We may be up all day seeing if we can locate your friends. They may turn out to be the only key we need to bring back your demon personality so you can be as you was before." Yugi said and Aqua nodded as he picked up Yugi and headed upstairs.

He placed Yugi in bed and pulled the covers over to him before kissing his cheek lightly. "Sweet dreams, Yugi." He said softly before heading over next to Yami and lied beside him and fell asleep.

* * *

Not far away, two men located where Yami and Aqua have gone to and was making their was to them, prepared to kill the person that they could have chosen for their new mate.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	6. Finding the Other Demons

Zypher: Ok, for once, I don't have much to say here so enjoy this chapter.

Note to readers: Switching the demon form Marik and Toben have. Instead of them being jaguar demons, I changed them to be Serval cat demons which makes them about three times the size of a normal Serval cat which is about 67-100 cm. Why? Because they look so cute when I saw them on a show. So nyeh.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 6

* * *

The next day, Yami woke up pretty early and with nothing to do, ventured out of the house, wanting to see if he could find something new to do for a while until Yugi woke up later on in the day. When he came across the park, he went inside and relaxed by the lake, hoping that soon, they will find his and Aqua's friends.

* * *

The red dragon that gave Anzu the curse yesterday watched him from above, smiling lightly. She was happy to see him in peace now but she still felt his inner turmoil about what happened three millennia ago. _'There has to be something I can do to help them. So far, like the girl said, the only way they may be able to free their demon nature from the spell that was casted onto them is if we can find their friends but I have no clue where to look.'_ she thought as she flew off once more, needing to greet herself to Yugi and tell him that she is also here to help.

* * *

In another part of Japan, a older teen and a white-blonde colored sphinx was walking through Tokyo. "Are you sure you sensed Yami and Aqua somewhere in this country?" The sphinx questioned. "I'm sure of it. They may have been lost three millennia ago but I felt their aura coming from somewhere around here." The teen answered.

"If you are sure, Marik. I just don't think it could be them out of all things. You remember what Varn and Chailen told us." Toben said. "I know, since they were shunned away from the village they let them stay in, they were supposedly hiding somewhere so they won't have other people being scared of them. If they were still hiding then I wouldn't be able to feel their aura so they have to be out somewhere." Marik said.

The sphinx sighed before nodding. "Alright but I have a feeling they wouldn't be here. This place is crowded with people, leaving little places to hide themselves." he said. "You do have a point there, Toben. Let's go see about the next city nearby." Marik said. He nodded and they both became their demon forms and ran for the next city.

* * *

When it got later in the day, Yugi woke up and when he didn't see Yami, was starting to get worried. He got up and woke up Aqua as well. "Aqua, did you see where Yami went to?" he asked and he shook his head. "Oh no, we better go out and look for him before something happens." Yugi said as he went to get dressed and Aqua headed downstairs to wait for him.

While he was downstairs, he heard a knock at the door and went to go see who it was. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see who it was. "Keara, is that you?" he asked quietly. "Yes, Aqua, it's me. How have you been?" she asked. "I've been fine but why are you here? I thought you still be protecting Egypt from harm." he said.

"I know but when I heard that you and Yami was exiled from Egypt because of what happened, I went with Varn and Chailen to look for you both. When we didn't have no luck, I went to the west while they came here. When you two finally came out from hiding, I was happy to hear from Varn and Chailen that you were being well taken care of. So I came over to help since Pegasus and Dartz are making a move to try and find you both." Keara explained.

"No, not them." he said quietly. "I'm afraid so but I'm here to help you both and your new caretaker." Keara said and he nodded as he let her inside. "Yugi, we have a visitor." Aqua called and Yugi came from upstairs. "Who is it, Aqua?" Yugi asked as he finally reached the bottom step and looked up to Keara.

"This is Keara. She came to look for Yami and I so she can protect us." Aqua said and he nodded. "You're the Red Dragon of Egypt, aren't you?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, indeed I am." she said. "Well, tell me. Did you happen to see Yami somewhere in the city? I think something may have happened to him." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, he is fine. He was at the park when I came by." Yugi let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that he wasn't hurt. "At least he's ok. I don't want nothing to happen to him." Yugi said and she smiled. "I'm very happy that you care for him and Aqua. They need someone like that in their life again and you are the perfect person." Keara said.

"I know. I'm happy they even agreed to come with me that day I found them. Ever since I heard the legend about what happened to them and seeing them cold and hungry in that dark cave, I knew I couldn't leave them alone for a second longer." Yugi said as Aqua came to stand beside him and nuzzle him.

Keara smiled at the affectionate gesture. "Well, we best be going then so we can get Yami." Keara said as she left out the game shop. Yugi and Aqua followed behind her, Yugi now remembering they were supposed to meet Diamond later on to see if she could help locate Yami and Aqua's remaining friends.

* * *

When they picked up Yami from the park, they went to get Jou, Malik, Topaz and Kaiser, introducing them to Keara before they all headed to Ryou and Diamond's to see if she can locate Yami and Aqua's friends.

* * *

In Nagoya, two jackals were walking through the bustling crowds of people, keeping themselves invisible to them. /"So, how are we going to find Yami and Aqua?"/ The obsidian jackal asked, looking to the other with red eyes. /"We'll find them. They have to be somewhere around here if I could sense their aura so far overseas. As much as I hate to help them, it is necessary or else they will get caught by Pegasus and Dartz and knowing them, they will try to do something to harness their rage again and take over to world if not try to bring shadow monsters to life."/ The pure white jackal muttered.

The other nodded and soon, they both started to run through the crowds, making their way to Domino City next.

* * *

When they reached the house, Ryou let them inside and they headed upstairs as Diamond was getting everything ready. She looked up when she heard them come in and smiled. "Great, you guys came at the right time." she said as she placed the orb on the pedestal. "Diamond, I would like you to meet Keara. She's going to help protect me, Yami and Aqua from harm." Yugi said and she looked up again.

"Nice to meet you." she said. "Likewise." Keara responded. "Ok, now introductions are taken care of. Let's see if we can find those four demons." Diamond said as she started to chant a quick spell, trying to zone in on the demons' locations.

Yugi and the others watched as she did so, keeping close watch on the crystal orb. "Wait, I'm seeing something." Yugi said as the picture became clearer. "It's Japan. That means they're somewhere around here." Keara said. "But where? Do you think you can get that for us, Diamond?" Jou asked.

"Sure, let me see." she said as she concentrated more before a glowing spot on Japan showed. "They're here in Domino. They must've sensed Yami and Aqua's aura." Keara said. Diamond and the others nodded as she broke her concentration from the magic. "Well, we know they're here and how they look so I suggest we split up and find them." Malik said and they nodded.

"Alright then. Yugi, you, Yami and Aqua can come with me." Keara said and they nodded. "Ryou, coming with me?" Diamond asked and he nodded. "Sticking together as always. Right, Kaiser?" Jou said with a grin and he nodded. "That leaves you two and I know you two are partners through thick and thin. Let's get going. We meet back here around 3." Kaiser said and they nodded as they all left the house and started to head in different directions.

* * *

In the park, Bakura and Crimson searched. /"They were here but their aura is faint."/ Bakura said as he looked around. /"Where should we search next then?"/ Crimson asked as they were heading to the exit of the park. /"Don't know but we need to keep following their aura path."/ he said before stopping when he heard someone coming.

/"Hide."/ he whispered and they both ducked into some nearby bushes. They watched as Ryou and Diamond came past, both enthralled at how similar they looked to their mortal disguise. "Well, they don't seem to be anywhere around here. We best check around the pier." Diamond murmured.

"Alright, although I'm wondering why it's so hard to find two jackals or two Serval cat demons." Ryou said. Bakura was shocked to hear that and continued to listen. "Well, they may have the ability to become human or something like that so of course they'll be hard to find but I just hope we can find them before Yami and Aqua get themselves into danger." Diamond as they left that park. Bakura came out from the bushes, watching as they left. Crimson stood behind him. /"What should we do? If they know Yami and Aqua them we should go with them."/ Crimson said.

Bakura only nodded before he ran off behind them. Crimson followed him silently.

* * *

Ryou looked back with he heard a bark and was tackled down by a pure white jackal. He laughed lightly as the jackal licked at his face. "Well, there's no such thing as a pure white Egyptian jackal so I do believe we found our demon." Ryou said as he moved Bakura off of him as he got up.

Crimson came up to them and stood beside Diamond and she pat his head quietly. "Well, we best get back to the house with these two. Hopefully the other are having better luck." Diamond said and Ryou nodded as they both started to make their way back home, Bakura and Crimson walking beside them.

* * *

Malik and Topaz went to the pier, looking for any sign of the Serval cat demons. "Do you really think they would be here?" Topaz asked. "Well, it's a long shot. They do like water but I wouldn't suspect them to be near big bodies of it." Malik said as he looked around the surrounding area.

From the roof of a nearby warehouse, Marik and Toben watched. "Should we go down there? They are looking for us so they may know Yami and Aqua." Toben said. "We should. Not many would know about Serval cat demons in the first place except for Varn, Chailen and Keara." Marik said.

They both shifted into their Serval cat demon forms and jumped down from the building, walking over to Malik and Topaz. Marik let out a quiet purr, startling Malik and turned to see them. "Hey Topaz, here they are." Malik said as he kneeled down to the slightly large cat. "I bet you came to find Yami and Aqua, didn't you?" Malik asked and he nodded as he quietly licked Malik's cheek. He laughed softly before getting up. "Well, we better get back to Ryou and Diamond's then and wait for the others." he said and Topaz nodded as they started to walk off with the two Serval cat demons.

Marik walked closer to Malik and rubbed against his legs, just asking to be picked up and Malik did just that, listening as he purred. _'I have a feeling we would be here longer than expected.'_ Marik thought as he curled up in Malik's arms, still purring.

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Keara and Aqua continued to search around but when they didn't find any sign of the four demons, they headed back. "Maybe Ryou, Malik, Jou, Topaz, Kaiser and Diamond had a better chance of finding them." Yugi said.

"Hopefully they did. If I remember, they weren't really fond of Yami and Aqua but they're still friends to them and I know they would want to help them so their rage isn't used for the wrong reasons." Keara said as they stopped in front of the house and went inside. "Hey Ryou, Diamond? Are you here?" Yugi called. "Yeah, we're upstairs with Malik, Jou, Kaiser and Topaz. We found the demons we were looking for." Diamond said and they smiled as they headed upstairs.

They walked into Diamond's room and saw them with the two jackal and serval demons. "How did you find them?" Yugi asked. "I'm guessing they must've been around when we talked about finding them for Yami and Aqua and guessed that we knew about them and came out from wherever they were hiding." Ryou explained as Bakura laid his head on his lap. "Well, that made everything easier." Yugi said with a short laugh before looking back to Yami and Aqua. "Come on, we best see if we can free that memory of yours." Yugi said as the two demons walked inside.

"First, do you remember their names?" Keara asked. Yami looked to them before nodding. "It's coming back to me. The white jackal is Bakura and the pure obsidian one is Crimson. The serval beside Malik is Marik and the other is Toben." Yami explained. She smiled. "Anything else?" she asked again. "Yeah, they too can take on a mortal form but they do it whenever they want and they almost resemble you, Malik, Topaz and Diamond." Aqua said, looking to Ryou.

"Really?" he asked and he nodded.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now all we have to do is wait. Yugi, I suggest we head back to the shop just in case Pegasus and Dartz are in the vicinity and I know you don't want to put your friends in danger." Keara said and he nodded. "Alright. Come on, Yami and Aqua, let's go home." Yugi said and they nodded as they followed him and Keara out the door.

"We better get going to before Seto and Ruby wonder where we are." Jou said as he and Kaiser left out. Malik stretched a bit before getting up. "Same here. I don't know what to do about Marik and Toben though." Malik said, looking to him. Marik purred softly, walking over to him and nuzzled his leg.

"Seems he doesn't want you to leave him here." Ryou said. Malik knelt down and Marik stared back at him. "I guess you can come back with us, seeing as you already like me, don't you?" Malik said and he nodded. He picked him up and left out, Topaz and Toben trailing behind him. Ryou looked to Bakura who looked back at him.

"And I'm guessing you're staying here with us?" Ryou said and he bobbed his head. He nodded and got up, Bakura standing beside him. "I'm going to get some rest for a bit, ok Diamond?" Ryou said and she nodded. "No problem, I'm about to do the same." Diamond said as she lied down on the bed.

Ryou left out the room with Bakura as Crimson jumped onto the end of her bed and laid down quietly, falling asleep just as quick.

* * *

When they got back to the shop, Keara told Yami and Aqua to stay with her as Yugi headed upstairs. "What do you need us for?" Yami asked. "I can feel your memories and powers coming back but along with it your turmoil of loosing your mate so I called for Quellious to come and ease it a bit." Keara said as said elf appeared before them and looked to them.

"So much turmoil I feel. Let me quell some of it for you." Quellious said as she brought them to lay down beside her as she sat in the middle of the living room. She started to stroke their heads with the gentleness of the winds and started to sing a soft song to them, making them feel at ease as they closed their eyes.

The song itself was so beautiful and peaceful that it erased all memories of their loss three millennia ago and filled it with the memories of Yugi and his love for them. They soon fell asleep, now at ease and Keara smiled as she left Quellious to continue with her song. "Now, to render Pegasus and Dartz's trail from Yami and Aqua until they get themselves back to full power so they can protect Yugi from them when they do get here." Keara whispered as she summoned a large storm cloud and sent it to where Pegasus and Dartz were currently, the storm itself being harsh with anger and would surely stop them for a while.

She smiled at her work and look back to where Yami and Aqua were._ 'I pray that you will be ready to face them once more and do away with them for good.'_ she thought before she headed upstairs.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's all for this chapter. Two chapter in one day, a new record for me. Anyways, please review.


	7. Learning of Your Curses

Zypher: I tell you, I have too much time on my hands. Anyway, here's the next chapter to Unwanted, Unloved.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 7

* * *

The next day, Yugi woke up with a yawn and headed downstairs and smiled, seeing Yami and Aqua quietly asleep. He walked over to them and sat down beside them, petting Yami's head silently, causing the other demon to wake up from his sleep and look to Yugi. "Good morning, Yugi." he said as he sat up and nuzzled Yugi.

"Good morning to you as well, Yami." Yugi said as he stroked his neck. "What do you want to do today? My memories are finally back now and I can tell that Dartz and Pegasus haven't made their way here yet but they know we're here." Yami said and Yugi was worried about that but he was glad to hear that Yami has his memory back.

"How about we go out for a nice walk, visit Varn and Chailen and maybe call my friends and meet them at the park. I know you and Aqua would like to spend some time with your friends as well since it's been a while since you seen each other, don't you?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "Why don't you get ready while I'll wake up Aqua and Keara." He suggested and Yugi nodded as he got up and headed upstairs. Yami nudged Aqua awake and told him what they were planning for the day before leaving to find Keara.

* * *

Keara was already awake and had called for a good friend of hers to come and help them torture two certain enemies. "Saryn, I want you to do something for me." she said and the dark elf nodded. "What is it you wish of me to do?" he asked. "I want you to follow the storm I conjured up last night and do a few worthy and tormenting tricks to Pegasus and Dartz. They are on the move again since Yami and Aqua has came out from hiding so they plan to do what they have done three thousand years ago and kill off what interests Yami and Aqua and I'm not going to let that happen again." Keara said and he nodded.

"As you wish, Keara." he said before leaving their shop and headed for the storm that still prevented Pegasus and Dartz's movement to Domino.

When he left, Yami came into the room. "I see you're awake now, Keara." Yami said and she looked to him. "Yes. I was awake for a while now. Did your memory finally came back overnight?" Keara asked as they left the room to wait for Yugi. "Yes and I'm glad it has. I do not want nothing to happen to Yugi and I'm definetly not going to let Pegasus and Dartz try to kill him like they did our mate three millennia ago." Yami said.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you now and I'm not going to let something like that happen again." Keara said. _'Which reminds me,'_ she thought as she quietly whispered a spell and smirked, watching as locusts and scarabs that came from out of nowhere started making their way to Anzu's house.

_'Let's see how she can take this.'_

* * *

Anzu woke up later that day, feeling very sick. _'What's the matter with me this time?'_ she thought as she got up and saw that all the bugs have disappeared from her room and was glad for that. She headed downstairs and screamed as she saw the swarms of locusts eating most of her food, leaving nothing but rotting piles of garbage.

Scarabs crawled over the ground near her and as much as she tried to step on them, they keep coming back in a endless swarm. She left out the house, knowing that she will never come back and was angered enough that she started to make her way to the park, knowing that will be the only place she will met up with Yugi.

_'He will pay for everything he had done to me. Only he would be the one to put such dreadful curses on me just because I wanted one of his demons.'_ she thought

* * *

After taking a short walk, visited Varn and Chailen and getting breakfast, free of charge of course, he called his friends and they all headed to the park to have a little picnic. they were happy chatting away as Yami and Aqua talked with the other demons and asked them about what they have done over the millennia.

When Anzu arrived, they pay no attention to her until she caught Keara's attention. "And look who's here." she said and they turned to see Anzu there. "What do you want, Mazaki?" Diamond said. "I have came here to take care of you all. Don't know how but I'm tired of being overrun with bugs in my home and having dogs chased me to and from my house and I blame this all on you and Yugi." She hissed angrily.

"As much as I like the way that sounds, I wasn't the one who placed bugs in your house. I only have my lovely wolf friends chase you because of what you almost did to Yugi." Diamond said. "Then who else could possibly do all these horrid things to me?" she demanded and Keara stepped up.

"I did and I'm happy to know some progress is being done. I do not like you and I will never like you. Just by looking at you, I can tell you are the reincarnate of that blasted witch from three millennia ago that ruined Yami and Aqua's life in the past when Pegasus and Dartz first came looking for ultimate power.

"Just like them, you wished to have the demons as your own and tried everything in your power to do so but they vowed to never leave him so you went to Pegasus and Dartz for help and with their help, you were able to lead their mate away and had him killed. That caused Yami and Aqua to go into a rage that was so powerful, if someone harness their power correctly, it could have destroyed the world. Luckily enough, I was there to help them although they were overwhelmed with sadness for their lost. I will not let that happen in this time and the only way of doing so is to make you feel so much pain that you will regret ever crossing me in the past and present." Keara said with anger.

"So? What did you do to me! I don't care about what happened in the past! You have ruined my life and made it even worse!" Anzu yelled. "And I don't care. What I have done is simple. I have called all those bugs to overrun your home. I have turned your water into the very blood that give you life and now, I have turned your very own blood into the deadliest poison that will kill you slowly, everything you drink will be filled with the darkest and most sinister of poison to make your condition worse and when you sleep, your dreams will be filled with the dead soldiers of the Kithicor battle, each riddled with the bloody wound that caused their horrible death.

"You will continue to be in such immense pain that you will wish for death and I will make sure Yami and Aqua hear you plea for they will be pleased to be able to kill you off once again." Keara said and she glared at the dragon before leaving.

"I will find a way to enact my revenge and I'll make sure to start with you before dealing with Yugi." Anzu said as she walked off. "I like to see you try." Keara said, a challenging glint in her eyes just to see what she will try and come up with. "Wow, you actually did all that to her? Almost sounds better than my jinx curse." Diamond said. "I know but she deserves it. She ruined Yami and Aqua's life in the past and I'm not going to let her have the chance this time." Keara said as Yami and the other demons walked over to them.

"We heard everything and like Keara said, we aren't going to let her do anything to ruin any of our lives. She will pay if she dares try to harm Yugi in any way. She will be dead before Dartz and Pegasus make their way here." Yami said. Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami." he said and Yami went to lay down beside him.

"No need to thank me. You are like my mate and both me and Aqua care for our mate like he is our life and we aren't going to let you die by a jealous person's hands." Yami said and nuzzled his side, purring softly. Yugi lied his head on Yami's side and stroked his head.

They continued to chat with each other until it got close to night and headed home.

* * *

Saryn made his way until he came upon the large storm that had rendered Pegasus and Dartz immobile and smirked. They were asleep, waiting for the storm to lift up. _'This is too perfect.'_ he thought as he started to conduct his little plan for them.

* * *

When they got back from the park, they relaxed in the living room. Yami and Aqua were already asleep and Yugi sat on the couch, watching them. Keara walked in and looked to Yugi. "Yugi, I want to give you something. Come with me real quick." Keara said and he nodded as he removed himself from Aqua's grip and walked behind her into the kitchen. She brought a book containing natural and arcane magics and held it in front of Yugi.

"Place your hand on it and say _'I seek the power to protect those whom I love'_ and you will be given the natural and arcane magics to use to help when Pegasus and Dartz do come. You will be able to summon anything to your aid such as pets like the elementals and others like a wolf or bear. You will also be able to use the forces of nature to help you as well." Keara explained and he nodded as he placed a hand on the book.

"I seek the power to protect those whom I love." Yugi recited and the book started to glow. The golden glow started to leave off the book and seep into Yugi's body. He felt the magic of both natural and arcane run through him and he lifted his hand off the book when Keara told him to.

"There, now you have to powers of natural and arcane magics. Use them well. I will give you friends some specific warrior/battle skills as well so they can come to aid you and the demons as well." Keara said and he nodded. "Thanks, Keara." Yugi said. "It was nothing. It's best you get back to Yami and Aqua before they wake up and find you gone." Keara said and he nodded as he headed back into the living room and took his spot beside Aqua's sleeping form.

Aqua wrapped his arms around him and Yugi got himself situated beside the demon and fell asleep quietly. Keara watched them with a smile and headed into another room to get some sleep as well.

* * *

Later that night, Yami woke up and looked to see Yugi was deeply asleep. He got up and nudge Aqua awake. "Come. I do believe it's time we take a certain girl out of her misery before Pegasus and Dartz get here." Yami said and Aqua nodded as he lied Yugi on the length of the couch before they left out.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's going to be all for this chapter. Review so you can all have your delight of reading Anzu's demise.


	8. Death's Calling

Zypher: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 8 of Unwanted, Unloved. As you all know, this will be the chapter where you'll get to read and imagine to your delight of Anzu's demise. Enjoy to your heart's content.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 8

* * *

As night rose and the moon and stars gleamed, Yami and Aqua made their way towards Anzu's home, ready to end her pitiful life before she could try to harm anyone, whether friends or loved ones. When they got there, they almost laughed at seeing the place now overrun with scarabs.

They came up to the house and the scarabs parted from the entrance and they went inside. They covered their ears though when they heard shrieking from upstairs. "Get away from me, you horrible things!" Anzu yelled as they headed upstairs, hiding in the shadows as they came into her room.

She was crouched on her bed, swatting at scarabs that continuously climbed onto the sheets of her bed. While she was still distracted, Yami and Aqua moved so they were on each side of her. Yami mentally told the scarabs to depart and they did, making Anzu confused at their sudden leave.

She then noticed the harsh snarling she started to hear right next to her and gaped when she saw Yami glaring at her murderously. "Uh, Yami, what a surprise. What brings you here?" she asked quietly. "To take you out of your misery. Aqua and I will give you a ten second head start, you better run before we kill you right here, right now." Yami hissed and that was a good enough warning to get her moving.

It didn't take long for him to follow, Aqua coming up behind him but stopped when he saw something intriguing. A Jewel Scarab of beautiful porportions crawled over to him. Compared to other jewel scarabs he has seen before, he never saw one such as this. He picked up the scarab gently and looked it over.

Its shell was a mix of colors as the light hit it and when he asked it to show its wings, the wings were a light shade of silver. _'This will be a perfect present for Yugi.'_ Aqua thought as he headed outside. He stroked the scarab's back lightly before telling it where the game shop was and told it to go and look for Yugi. The scarab looked to him before spreading its wings and flew off.

He then turned back to the house and sent the other scarabs to head back to Egypt for their task was done. The swarm of scarabs left Anzu's home and before he left as well to follow Yami, he whispered a quiet spell before leaving, Anzu's home now a decayed wreck.

* * *

Anzu continued to run, hoping to distance herself from Yami but he kept coming, no matter what she did. She quickly took a sharp turn around the corner and looking for a place to hide, found a dark alley just meters away and ran inside, watching as Yami stopped and started sniffing around, passing the alley.

She smiled at her luck and continued on her way through the alley, hoping to find another entrance far away from where Yami was. Outside the alley, Yami was smirking as he came inside as well. _'She think she can lose me so easily.'_ he thought as he followed behind her with silent steps.

* * *

Aqua flew overhead, trying to spot Yami anywhere. When he came over the alley, he saw Yami sneaking up behind Anzu. _'She's so gullible.'_ he thought. When she finally came out from the alley, Yami jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and Aqua landed beside him. "What should we do with her now?" Aqua asked. "Let's continue to play with her. I haven't had a good cat and mouse chase in a long time." Yami said. He nodded and they watch as Anzu continued on before following her from the rooftops.

* * *

"Something is wrong. I can feel it." Anzu said to herself as she continued to walk aimlessly, still blindly unaware who was following behind her. It didn't take long before Yami was getting bored with his prey and with a harsh snarl, he unfurled his wings and swooped down, catching Anzu off guard and before she could run, she was grabbed harshly by Yami's sharp claws and she winced in pain as they dug into her shoulders.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked fearfully. "What else, we're going to toy around with you before we kill you. We haven't had a decent human meal in a long while since our memory was temporarily sealed but after seeing our friends, it came back and so did our demon nature. We may be nice around Yugi and his friends but that doesn't mean many others will get the same treatment." Aqua growled as he came up beside them.

They soon came over the ocean and Anzu swallowed hard, having a feeling she know what he was about to do. He grinned darkly to her. "How about a little swim?" Yami whispered as he left go of her and watched as she plummeted to the ocean surface, screaming. He then nodded to Aqua who dived down into the water as well.

When she finally hit the water, she swam back up, trying to get a breath of air that was knocked out of her as she hit the surface hard but it didn't last long as Aqua grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her through the water, taking her deeper where the pressure was too harsh that it started to crush her lungs. He then let go and she started struggling with swimming back up to the surface, already out of air.

/"You won't survive long, Masaki."/ Aqua whispered before he called for a few sharks to come and mangle her body up. Her eyes widened as she saw the sharks coming towards her and tried to swim faster but she cried out, taking in a mouthful of water as a shark bit down on her leg, breaking the bone easily.

She struggled as two more sharks came and bit at her arms as the previous shark let loose before swimming away, getting a gentle pat from Aqua as he swam by. She was dragged off as the sharks tugged at her arms, tauting her with their strength before taking Aqua's command and ripped her arms away and swam off once more.

With no way to keep swimming, she sunk into the depths before being pulled up by Aqua back to the surface. Yami waited for them with a large fire brewing and with the strength she could muster, looked towards him. "Are you done having fun with her, Aqua?" Yami asked as he dragged her towards him.

"Yes. She did struggle a bit and tried to get away but I called for some sharks to take her arms away. I'm guessing they're glad for the free food." Aqua said. Yami nodded as he summoned a long metal spit. "Now that we had our fun, let go ahead and eat her before Yugi wakes up and wonders where we are. No need to worry him more." Yami said and Aqua nodded as he grabbed Anzu before she could try and get away.

"With the little strength she had because she was loosing blood fast, she pleaded to them, hoping that they would spare her life but they didn't listen and as much as she tried, she couldn't scream at the pain she felt as the spit was placed into her and she was held over the fire. She died quickly and when Yami believed her flesh was well cooked, he pulled her away from the fire and started to tear off pieces of her flesh and eating it silently. He savored the taste before taking more, moving so Aqua can take his fill.

Once they were done, they dropped her remains into the ocean and put out the fire before heading back to the game shop.

* * *

Yugi woke up later that night and looked around, trying to figure out where Yami and Aqua went to. He saw something crawling over the couch arm and turned to see the colorful scarab coming towards him. He held out his hand and the scarab climbed on as he lifted his hand, looking to the scarab. "Now where did you come from?" Yugi asked quietly as he took in the beauty of the little scarab.

"I brought it for you as a gift." Aqua said as he came into the living room with Yami. "Really? Where did you find it? I thought scarabs lived in Egypt and in some tropical areas?" Yugi asked. "They do but this particular one was with the swarm Keara sent to Anzu's old home. Before we left to go after her, I found it coming towards me and I though it would be a great present for you after seeing its coloring compared to regular Jewel Scarabs." Aqua said as he sat beside Yugi.

"Thank you, Aqua." Yugi said, the scarab crawling over his arm and sat on his shoulder. "I have something for you as well. Wait here for a minute." Yami said as he walked back outside. He looked up to the night sky and breathed in softly. "I call upon the legendary Bird of Flames, come to me. Show yourself, great phoenix of Ancient Egypt." Yami called and it didn't take long before he heard the gentle call of the phoenix coming his way. He smiled as she flew down to him and he held out his arm, letting the flame colored bird perch on his arm.

"It's nice to see you once more, Pyre. I hope you wouldn't mind being a gift to a small teen that has devoted himself to taking care of us in our time of need." Yami said and she nodded. He smiled and headed back inside once more. Yugi looked up when he came in and gasped when he saw Pyre. "Did you get a phoenix just for me?" Yugi asked and he nodded. Pyre looked him over and tittered softly before flying to perch on his other shoulder.

"Pyre has been a long time friend for us. 3,000 millennia ago, she was only a baby when our mate found her. He didn't want to leave her alone so he took her home. She was happy to be with him and he was happy to have her, especially when we were gone for a long time. After learning about her rebirth stages, our mate took great care of her and any of the rebirthed phoenixes that rise from her ashes. But after that dreadful day, she went into hiding, never to be found by no one and to only come out by the call from one of us. Since you are like our mate now, you deserve her." Yami explained and he nodded as he stroked her head gently.

"Thank you for such a wonderful gift Yami, you too Aqua." Yugi said before he yawned. "Rest now, Yugi. It is very late." Aqua said and he nodded as the scarab, which he affectionately named Raiyn, and Pyre flew off to another spot to rest for the night and he lied back down on the couch. Aqua lied down on the floor beside him while Yami moved to lay beside Yugi, wrapping his arms around him. Yugi curled up beside him and smiled.

"I love you, Yami and Aqua." Yugi said softly. He smiled and nuzzled him. "We love you too, Yugi." Yami responded. Keara watched quietly from the top of the stairs and smiled. _'You're getting your life back on track Yami and Aqua. I'm glad to see you both smile and I know Osiris, Obelisk and Ra along with the other gods and goddesses of Egypt are happy as well that their children are safe and well once more after your tragic loss.'_ Keara thought before heading back to her room.

* * *

The next day, Yami, Yugi, Keara and Aqua went out to spend the day together. They were unaware for a while that Dartz and Pegasus made it past the storm and although foiled by Saryn's tricks, they were closing in on Domino but they made sure to keep hidden away from them and Saryn who kept following them.

They had a nice time in the park like they always do but as the day was starting to come to a close did Keara sensed that Pegasus and Dartz were close. "You guys, we must be wary now." she said and they turned back to her. "Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because, Pegasus and Dartz made it through my storm and although they were held up by the many tricks my dear friend Saryn left for them, they have already gotten here and are looking for Yami and Aqua. They will keep themselves hidden until we make the first move. Come, we best leave so they won't find us here." Keara explained and they nodded as they left back for the game shop, Yami, Keara and Aqua planning a way to lure Pegasus and Dartz from wherever they were hiding.

* * *

Zypher: Alright, that will be all for this chapter. Dartz and Pegasus finally got to Domino but will they succeed with trying to harness Yami and Aqua's rage like they almost did three thousand years ago? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.


	9. Away From Home at Home

Zypher: Sorry for the wait. Didn't meant to have this chapter coming out so late but since I was busy with trying to get some of my least updated stories up to par, I never got the chance to get writing with this one. Anyways, before my brain goes kaputz on me, I present to you the next chapter to Unwanted, Unloved.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 9

* * *

After Anzu's fortunate death, Yami, Aqua and Yugi relaxed but it wasn't for long after Keara told them of Pegasus and Dartz's arrival into the city and having no clue where they are caused problems for them. They stayed with Varn and Chailen for the moment so Yugi can be safe and with any chances they had, went out to fly around, looking for any sign of them. They came up with nothing so decided to stay with Yugi to keep him safe until Pegasus and Dartz revealed themselves. Yugi was in the bed, thinking while Yami and Aqua were upstairs helping with the inventory with Varn and Chailen.

Keara came downstairs and looked to him. "Is something wrong, Yugi?" she asked. He shook his head as he sat up. "No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just a bit worried about what Pegasus and Dartz could be planning if they're already here in the city." Yugi said. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they come nowhere near you, Yami and Aqua. They'll plan something, that much I know and they will be clearly aiming for you if they see you with Yami and Aqua so I suggest you'll stay in here until we make sure is safe around this area." Keara explained and he nodded.

"Alright, I just hope they don't find us hiding out here." Yugi said. "No need to worry, Yami told me he placed a barrier over the shop so that no sign of magical energy is to leave here for them to sense. Now that I think about it, I'll strengthen it. I'll ask Yami or Aqua to come down here and keep you company if you wish." Keara said and he nodded.

She left to head upstairs and no later after she left, Aqua came downstairs and sat down beside him. "Is everything alright here, Yugi? We don't want you to worry to much about what could happen. We'll defeat them soon enough." Aqua said. Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned down and nuzzled him, purring lightly and Yugi pat his snout quietly, still worried about what could happen but was comforted by Aqua being there beside him.

* * *

Pegasus and Dartz kept themselves hidden well, seeing that Yami and Aqua were out and about, obviously looking for them. "They must have gained their demonic nature back. But how could that be possible? I thought you sealed that away so it would be easier to harness their rage." Dartz hissed. "That is true but they must've found someone that was willing to take care of them and showed they weren't going to be hurt like they were in the past. If we can find that person and take them, we will get what we want from them." Pegasus mumbled.

"But how are we going to do that? We saw them but we never followed them." Dartz questioned. "We will eventually but we need to keep ourselves hidden. If they spot us, they won't hesitate to kill us. If that happen then our plan will never be done. We'll just have to be careful of our surroundings.

"Study them and where they go. By chance, we may even encounter their friends and if we find out if they are with someone, we can use that to our advantage." Pegasus said and Dartz nodded before they both left out from their hidden location before Yami and Aqua did another search around the city.

* * *

In Jou and Kaiser's home, both Seto and Ruby sensed that Pegasus and Dartz were getting closer and became a human and mortal sphinx in hopes to take them somewhere safe before they could find them there. "Jou, Kaiser, we must leave now." Seto said as they came from downstairs.

"Why?" Kaiser asked. "Because Dartz and Pegasus are making their way into this area and since we don't have time to put up a barrier to shield our magic from them, we must go to another place and I have the perfect one in mind." Seto explained and they nodded.

"Hurry and pack something so we can leave quickly." Ruby said and they nodded once more as they headed upstairs. They quickly packed a duffel bag and headed back downstairs, following Seto and Ruby out from the house, heading toward Seto and Ruby's old home where their wolf kin lived in secrecy since it's rare to see wolves in Japan, more or less in Domino.

* * *

Bakura snarled lightly as he sensed Pegasus and Dartz's fleeting energy. Ryou looked towards him. "What's the matter, Bakura?" Ryou asked. "Pegasus and Dartz are in the city. They aren't near here but they're looking around." Bakura said. Ryou gasped lightly when he heard him say that. "If they're nearby, won't they use their magic to find you or Crimson?" Ryou asked. "No but they may find out about Diamond's magical energies if we're not careful." Bakura said and he nodded.

"We should warn Diamond about this." Ryou said but the door to his room opened and she along with Crimson came inside. "No need to worry about that, Crimson was able to use a little of his magic to cover up mine but I think it's best we find someplace else to hide away from the city. As long as they're here, if we're seen with Bakura and Crimson, they may try something to get to Yugi, Yami and Aqua." Diamond said.

They nodded and they started to pack up what they need before leaving out as well. _'I hope Yugi will be safe from them.'_ Ryou thought.

* * *

It didn't take Marik and Toben long before they were out searching for any signs of Pegasus and Dartz around them. Malik and Topaz followed behind them, not wanting anything to happen to them even if they should be worried about their own safety. "Are you sure we should be looking for them? They may try something if you're nearby." Malik said as they stopped in the park and Marik sniffed around.

/"I know but we should still find them. At least if we see them, we can tell Yami and Aqua so they can do something about them before they can cause any trouble."/ Marik said. Malik nodded before he spotted something around the trees and looked there but didn't see nothing.

_'Must've been my imagination.'_ he thought before he followed Topaz, Marik and Toben. Unaware to them, they were being watched by none other than Pegasus and Dartz. "So, I was right. Yami and Aqua's friends were here. They must've found out they were out from wherever they were hiding and came to help. At least we found those two. The others are most likely taking whoever they're watching somewhere safe. Come on, Dartz. We have some work to do." Pegasus said and he nodded as they both left before Marik and Toben found out they were watching.

* * *

When Yugi was fast asleep, Aqua left him to rest and headed upstairs to see Yami. "Yami, should we go out and look for any sign of Pegasus and Dartz?" he asked and Yami nodded. "Yes, that may be the best thing to do right about now. I can tell that Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Jou, Diamond, Kaiser, Ruby and Crimson left the city for someplace safe. Marik and Toben are looking around as well for any sign of Pegasus and we best make sure Malik and Topaz aren't in trouble if they can't watch over them at the same time as they look for them." Yami said and Aqua nodded as they both left out the shop and went in the direction Marik and Toben were.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, they took a break, seeing as they couldn't find no trace of Pegasus or Dartz again. "I hope Ryou and the others are alright." Malik said and Marik turned to him. "Don't worry, they're alright. Yami and Aqua will keep Yugi well hidden and Ryou, Diamond, Jou and Kaiser were taken to another place to hide.

"They'll be back soon once Pegasus and Dartz are in the open." Marik said. Malik nodded, unaware they were being watched closely. "Good, this will fit into my plan perfectly. With our magic shielded from theirs and them not knowing of where we are, we'll get our hostages soon enough." Pegasus whispered and Dartz nodded.

"But how are we going to find this Yugi kid? I know at the pit of my soul that Yami and Aqua placed him somewhere where we couldn't possibly find him, even with our magic combined." Dartz questioned. "Don't worry. Like I said, this boy along with his friends will lead us straight to Yugi. They will have to cooperate if they don't want to lose their lives. Especially if they try to warn Yami or Aqua." Pegasus said. "Alright, should we split up then? It will confuse them until we can find Yugi's location." Dartz asked. Pegasus nodded and as soon as Marik, Topaz, Malik and Toben left, they headed separate ways.

* * *

It was getting close to dusk when Seto, Jou, Ruby and Kaiser made it to the wolves' den. Seto and Ruby became wolves once more and howled, calling to the other wolves. They came out and greeted Seto and Ruby with shorts yips and mewls. Seto greeted them back before telling them about why Jou and Kaiser was here.

They all bobbed their head before going up to Jou and Kaiser, nuzzling them and yipping lightly, worried about their safety. "Don't worry, we'll be fine with Seto and Ruby watching us." Jou said as he pat a grey wolf's head and the wolf nodded as he nuzzled him again. They all headed inside the cave and Jou and Kaiser relaxed on a small bed made from softened leaves and moss.

Some of the wolf pups that were there ran over to them, their fathers telling them about the guests they were having and yipped happily with having someone new to play with. Their mothers came over as well and greeted them, glad their children were warming up to Jou and Kaiser quickly.

Seto and Ruby smiled, seeing that they were fitting in well before Ruby called over two burly wolves and told them to watch for Pegasus or Dartz. They nodded and left out the cave. _'Hopefully Pegasus or Dartz won't harm anyone here to get to us.'_ Seto thought before going over to where Jou and Kaiser sat their bags and took them somewhere where the pups couldn't get to them, knowing how energetic and adventurous the pups were.

* * *

Ryou and Diamond followed behind Bakura and Crimson before they came to a burrow that was heading underground. "Where are we going to Bakura?" Ryou asked.

/"We're heading underground. This is where the last of the jackals stay so they won't be harmed by someone or something. We know them because they helped us become what we are now and we own them our lives for helping. They also know about Pegasus and Dartz so you will be treated well while we're down there."/ Bakura explained and he nodded as they headed into the burrow. Crimson made sure the hole was sealed so Pegasus and Dartz wouldn't know about it before following them farther into the underground tunnel.

When they got down into an open area of the tunnel, Bakura barked, the sound vibrating off the walls and calling the other jackals. They came out from wherever they were hiding and looked to Ryou and Diamond. /"Alright everyone, these two are our guests here in our underground home. Pegasus and Dartz finally made their way into the city and is looking for the one that has taken care of Yami and Aqua. At the most, if he were to see them with us, they would've suffered their wrath as well. So we will be leaving them in your care when we go to look for Pegasus or Dartz."/ Bakura said and they nodded. One jackal pushed his way through the others and walked towards Ryou.

He looked to Bakura and he nodded. He knelt down to him and the young jackal pup looked to him with big dark eyes. He barked lightly and Bakura whispered a quick spell so that he and Diamond could understand them. /"Hi, I'm Raizi. Who are you?"/ The little jackal asked. "I'm Ryou and the girl over there is Diamond." he said and Raizi nodded. /"Will you be my friend while you're here, Ryou?"/ he asked again and Ryou nodded with a small smile. Raizi yipped in happiness and jumped into Ryou's arms, nuzzling him. He laughed softly and pat Raizi's head.

The other jackals went back to what they were doing while Crimson led Diamond towards where they'll be staying. Bakura walked over to Ryou. /"Will you be fine here? I'm going to make sure Pegasus or Dartz isn't nearby."/ Bakura asked and he nodded. "I'll be fine, I'm going to play with Raizi for the time being." Ryou and said he nodded before licking Ryou's cheek.

/"Watch yourself down here."/ Bakura said before whispering another quick spell and a jewelled necklace appeared around Ryou's neck. /"That necklace will tell you if Pegasus or Dartz's magic is nearby. If it is, go to Crimson immdiately."/ Bakura said and he nodded. "I will." Ryou said and Bakura left.

When he was gone, Raizi jumped from his arms and looked to him again. /"Come on, Ryou! I want you to meet my Mom and Dad!"/ Raizi said happily and Ryou nodded as he followed him, unaware that another jackal was watching him closely. _'So, this boy caught Bakura's attention more than just mere friends. This may make things interesting, especially since the boy caught my attention as well. I will have you as my own before Bakura takes you out of here.'_ The jackal thought, narrowing his single red-brown eye before leaving, his sleek black fur hiding him well in the shadows of the underground den.

* * *

Zypher: There you have it. Chapter 9. Sorry for the long wait, major writer's block been cutting me off most of my time while writing (and the occasional reading stories while I'm writing) but I finally got done with it. Will Pegasus or Dartz succeed with capturing Yugi's friends and used them to find where he is? Who is this mysterious jackal that has a fancy for Ryou? Will I ever get chapters up faster? Probably not seeing as I'm very slow but anyways, please review. Each review sends a knife through Pegasus.

Note: The jackals and wolves are just regular jackals and wolves. When they speak to people, is basically done by barks, growls, whimpers, etc. compared to when they speak to Seto, Bakura, Crimson and Ruby. They have to chant a spell to have Ryou, Diamond, Jou and Kaiser to understand them (as you read earlier with Ryou and Raizi) compare to when they speak to them. Hope that clears up any questions that may pop up about whether the wolves and jackals were demons or not.


	10. Bakura's Rival

Zypher: Well, I decided to work some more with the next chapter for Unwanted, Unloved. So, here's the next chapter for you all. This chapter may be more about Ryou's life with living in the jackal den and the problem that's about to rise while he's there. Hope that won't be much a problem since most of the main plot won't be in this chapter much.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 10

* * *

Ryou followed Raizi towards his home and his mother came out to greet him. /"Ah, Raizi, who's your friend?"/ she asked.

/"Mom, this is Ryou. Bakura and Crimson came back with him and another girl named Diamond since Pegasus and Dartz are in the city now and they didn't want them to be seen by them. I wanted you and Dad to meet him."/ Raizi explained and she nodded, knowing the importance of this boy towards Bakura. /"Well then. Come on in, Ryou. You are always welcomed here."/ Raizi's mother said and he nodded with a smile. "Thank you." he said as they all went inside the cave carved out for them.

/"Misai! We have a visitor!"/ Raizi's mother called and a jackal that was about up to Ryou's chest height-wise came out from the back. /"Yes, Elliya? Who is it?"/ he asked before spotting Ryou there. /"Oh, hello. Who are you?"/ he asked. "I'm Ryou. It's nice to meet Raizi's family." he said with a smile.

He nodded, giving a jackal smile to him. /"It's nice to meet you as well, Ryou. I do believe you and Raizi will become good friends."/ Misai said. Raizi yipped before jumping into Ryou's arms, laughing. /"We're already good friends!"/ Raizi said. His parents laughed before they all settled down in the sitting room, talking with one another and learning more about each other as the day went by.

* * *

One of the jackals went by the caves, telling them it was starting to become dusk and Ryou got up. "Well, I guess I should be going now. It was nice meeting your family, Raizi." Ryou said. /"It was nice meeting you as well, Ryou. I hope you will come by tomorrow."/ Elliya said. "I will." Ryou said as he left, waving back to them.

/"Can't wait to see you again tomorrow, Ryou!"/ Raizi shouted to him and he laughed softly before walking off, needing to meet with Bakura back at the entrace since he should be getting back soon from patrol. Unknown to him, the black jackal from before watched him and seeing as he was alone, he made his way over to him.

/"Hello there. And why is someone like you doing out here at this time?"/ he said and Ryou jumped up slightly in surprise. He turned around and came face to face with him. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" he asked. /"I'm Kyaku. Now, do you mind answering my question for me please."/ The jackal known as Kyaku said.

"Oh, yes. Well, I'm heading back to the entrance to meet up with Bakura. He should be getting back soon and I don't know my way to his and Crimson's cave." Ryou said. /"I can take you there if you like."/ Kyaku said. "Nah, that's alright. I don't want to worry him if I'm not there." Ryou said as he continued on his way.

Kyaku walked beside him. /"Well, if you don't want me to take you home, can I at least give you a tour of the den? I know you would like that so you won't get lost again."/ Kyaku said. "Well, I would like that so I won't be so lost when I'm not with Bakura or Crimson."

"Ok, I'll go with you tomorrow. I might be at Raizi's home then so you can get me from there." he continued and Kyaku nodded. /"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then."/ Kyaku said before leaving. Ryou continued on his way back to the entrance, never knowing what Kyaku was planning for tomorrow.

* * *

Yugi woke up later that night and went upstairs to the shop, rubbing his eyes lightly. Varn and Chailen, now in their twin headed dragon form, looked up when they heard him. "Ah, good evening, Yugi. Did you have a good sleep?" Varn asked. He nodded before looking around. "Where's Yami, Keara and Aqua?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Yami and Aqua are still out looking for Dartz or Pegasus and maybe getting a meal while they're out and Keara is fixing something to eat for you just in case you were planning to wake up tonight." Chailen said. He nodded and thank them before heading into the kitchen.

Keara looked up when he came in. "Ah, Yugi. I was just thinking about when you was going to wake up." she said, smiling to him. He smiled back as he sat down at the table. He then realized Keara had a different form. "Keara, I didn't know you had a human form." Yugi said. She laughed softly as she placed a plate on the table before making one of her own.

"Of course you didn't know. I never thought I would have to really use my human form much but since I'm cooking inside than outside, why not." She said as she sat down. They started to eat and halfway through their dinner, Yami and Aqua came back in. Varn and Chailen locking up before shifting out of their form and headed upstairs for the night.

They headed inside the kitchen and gave a small nuzzle to Yugi. "So, did you find any lead on Pegasus and Dartz, Yami?" Keara asked. "No, we did get a faint trace of their energy and they both split up to try and confuse us. We need to make sure we search the city thoroughly so they won't try anything.

"At the most, I'm having a guess they know the others are in the city and we can't let them capture your friends Yugi. If they do, who knows what they may do in order to find you." Aqua said and he nodded, now worried about his friends' health. Yami saw his worry and nuzzled him under his chin. "Don't worry, Yugi. We'll take them down soon, either together or one by one. It doesn't matter, they will both be killed for ruining our life before." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Thanks, Yami. I hope you and Aqua will succeed." Yugi said. He purred and nuzzled him again. "With you by our side, anything is possible." he said. Keara smiled and finished off the last of her food before placing the plate into the sink and left them alone.

* * *

That morning, Ryou woke up, realizing he was nestled into Bakura's side. He smiled softly and pat his head, laughing softly when he heard him whimper like a little puppy. "Get some rest, Bakura. You was up all day and night looking for Pegasus, you deserve a rest." Ryou said as he got up and headed out of the room, seeing Diamond and Crimson eating. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Ryou. I was wondering when you was going to wake up." Diamond said.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to worry about me." Ryou said as he sat down beside her. She passed a bowl filled with sliced fruit to him and he thanked her as he started to eat. Once he was done, he placed the bowl down and got up. "Well, I better get over to Raizi's before he comes out looking for me." Ryou said with a small laugh.

Crimson laughed as well. /"Yes, Raizi is a energetic little pup and I'm guessing you being his friend made him like a kid on a sugar rush."/ Crimson said. "You don't know how right you are." Ryou said before leaving out. "I should be back sometime tonight after Kyaku takes me on a tour of the den." Ryou shouted to them and that caught Crimson's attention.

"Not Kyaku." he whispered and Diamond looked to him. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Kyaku, he's one of the jackals here and he isn't that friendly to many, especially those that are considered one of Bakura's friends. He up to something if he's planning to take Ryou on a tour of the caves." Crimson said as he got up.

Diamond got up as well. "Should we do something? I know Bakura would be mad if he finds out Kyaku is hanging out with Ryou." she said and he nodded. "We won't do anything yet but we will follow him and makes sure he isn't planning nothing. If I can guess, he may try to get Ryou to like him and make Bakura jealous which will result in a big fight and Kyaku is slightly bigger than Bakura so he may be able to take him out and become leader to the jackals again." Crimson said. "Come on, we should get going before Kyaku arrives at Raizi's place." he said and she nodded as they left out the cave.

* * *

For a while, Ryou stayed with Raizi until Kyaku came over. /"Hello there."/ Kyaku said. Raizi came beside Ryou and started to bark at him. /"Why are you here, Kyaku?"/ Raizi growled. /"Why, to take him out on a tour of the caves, seeing as he didn't know his way back to Bakura and Crimson's cave. I think he deserves to know his way around."/ Kyaku said.

Raizi growled and Ryou patted his head. "Don't worry, Raizi. I'll be fine. Kyaku won't do anything to me that I should worry about." Ryou murmured. /"But, but, Bakura never liked and neither did I! He's planning something, I know he is! Please, don't go with him, Ryou!"/ Raizi whimpered.

Ryou knelt down to him. "Raizi, trust me. I'll be fine. I'll even come back tomorrow to show you that Kyaku won't do anything to me." Ryou said. Raizi growled again before nodding and headed over to Kyaku. /"You better not doing anything to Ryou. If you do, I'll tell Bakura."/ Raizi said and Kyaku snorted.

/"He won't do nothing to me. I'll make sure Ryou's in safe and capable hands or in my case, paws."/ Kyaku murmured. Ryou got up and they soon walked out of the cave. Raizi watched them go before Elliya came over. /"Don't worry, Raizi. Maybe for once, Kyaku is not up to something."/ she said and Raizi nodded.

/"Ok, I'll believe him for now but I better see Ryou tomorrow or else I'll make sure he is in so much trouble with Bakura. I don't want to see Ryou hurt. He already has problems with Pegasus and Dartz coming after him. He doesn't need Kyaku making it worse."/ Raizi whimpered.

She nuzzled him. /"Come on, why don't you go and help your father get some things for lunch. You always like that don't you?"/ she questioned and Raizi nodded eagerly, tail wagging as he went back into the cave, calling for Misai. She smiled softly before looking back towards the entrance where Kyaku and Ryou just left. _'I hope that you will be ok, Ryou. Kyaku is one unpredictable jackal than most.'_ she thought before heading back inside as well.

* * *

Crimson and Diamond hid behind a protruding boulder from the ground and saw Kyaku with Ryou walking by, Kyaku explaining things as they walked. "Well, he seems to not be up to anything as of yet." Diamond said. /"We'll still keep a close eye on him. I know this area well. This is somewhat his territory and his home is here as well. If he takes Ryou there, we get him out as soon as possible just in case he plans something while he's in there."/ Crimson said and she nodded as they followed the two.

* * *

/"And this is my home. You are always welcome to come by if you wish to see me."/ Kyaku said and he nodded. /"Would you like to come in? It's not that late yet."/ Kyaku offered. "Sure." Ryou said as they walked inside. Diamond and Crimson arrived just in time to see them head inside. /"Come on. We got to be quiet, though or else he'll know we're watching him."/ Crimson said as they went inside as well.

Once they were in the sitting room, Ryou sat down, Kyaku sitting beside him. Ryou looked to him and saw the scarred eye. "Kyaku, I want to ask you something." Ryou said. He looked to him. /"What is it, Ryou?"/ he questioned. "What happened with you eye?" he asked. /"Oh, this old scar. This happen when I got into a fight with Bakura."/ Kyaku said. "Why? What happened?" Ryou asked again.

/"It was a long time ago. When Bakura and Crimson came and became demon jackals with help of our mystical elder, they were chosen to become the leader of the pack and watch over the jackals. I was their current leader and I didn't like that one bit. So I challenged Bakura to a battle to determine whether he was ready to become leader of the pack. We fought and with a sneaky attack, he clawed at my eye, making a scar that healed over but made me unable to see from this eye. I never forgave him for that so I don't really like him much or people close to him. But you are a different thing entirely."/ Kyaku explained.

Ryou nodded, feeling bad for him. Kyaku saw the look in his eyes and smirked. /"But of course, I'm fine now and don't worry about what happened that day anymore."/ Kyaku said and Ryou smiled. "That's good to know. I know it must've been a humiliating defeat to be beaten as leader of the pack before him." Ryou said.

/"It was but I don't worry about it anymore."/ he said as he moved closer to Ryou. Diamond and Crimson watched silently, making sure Kyaku wasn't planning nothing at all though Crimson was about to go and demand Kyaku to tell him what he wanted with Ryou.

/"So, Ryou, do you have anyone in mind that you like?"/ Kyaku asked. Ryou looked to him, wondering what brought up that question. "Well, I do but I don't know if he likes me back." Ryou murmured. Kyaku smiled. /"Well, if this person that you like doesn't like you back, would you like me?"/ he asked.

Ryou thought about it, Diamond holding Crimson back from going over and taking Kyaku down. "Wait, Crimson. Let's see what he's up to first. If he plans to make a move on Ryou, then we go out." Diamond whispered and with a short growl before nodding.

Kyaku moved closer to Ryou while he thought about what he said earlier. "Well, maybe. I don't really know, though. I mean, you are starting to become a good friend but I don't want to be with you just in case the person I like likes me back." Ryou said. Kyaku finally gave up and pounced onto Ryou, shocking him.

/"And what makes you think this person will like you back, Ryou? If they haven't said anything yet then they don't deserve you. Stay with me Ryou and I'll take care of you and protect you from Pegasus."/ Kyaku said and all Ryou could do was shake in fear.

Crimson left Diamond's grip and charged over to Kyaku, knocking him off Ryou. Diamond came over as well and helped him up. /"Kyaku, I knew you were up to something. Stay away from Ryou for now on and I'll make sure Bakura doesn't know about this."/ Crimson snarled.

/"Bakura will do nothing to me. I'll have Ryou as my own and once he is, we'll leave this god-forsaken den and live somewhere else. He deserves someone who can watch over him and I'll do a better job than Bakura ever could."/ Kyaku said and Crimson growled. /"You don't know what you are talking about. Bakura is fine the way he is with protecting Ryou. I bet you can't even defeat Pegasus and Dartz yourself."/ Crimson said and Kyaku growled.

/"You want me to prove myself? Fine. I will. I'll kill them myself and show Bakura that Ryou should be with me."/ he said before looking to Ryou. /"You'll see, Ryou. You'll be safe with me."/ Kyaku said before running off. They sighed. /"Don't worry, Ryou. I'll warn Bakura of this immediately. He'll take care of him before he can try something else. Why don't you go and stay with Raizi for now just in case Kyaku comes back. Diamond, you go with him so Kyaku won't come after you when looking for Ryou."/ Crimson said as he ran off to tell Bakura what happened.

"Come on, Ryou. We better go now." Diamond said. Ryou sighed and followed her. _'I can't believe Kyaku would do this. I thought he would want to be my friend like the other jackals. I hope he will change his mind from this soon. The last thing I need is for Bakura to get hurt because Kyaku's jealous of him.'_ he thought.

* * *

That night, Yami and Aqua left out again. Yugi sat on the bed, hating to know that Yami and Aqua is out there with dangerous people on the loose even though he knows that they would be able to take care of them easily. He still wished be could help in someway. _'Wait, maybe I can.'_ Yugi thought, almost forgetting about Pyre and Raiyn. He called for them and they flew over to him, landing on his shoulders.

"Pyre, Raiyn, I need you to do something for me." Yugi said as he walked over to the window. Pyre cocked her head to the side, wondering what Yugi wanted. "I need you two to head out and help Yami and Aqua find Pegasus or Dartz. They're around somewhere and I don't want Yami and Aqua to get hurt because they want to keep me safe." Yugi said and Pyre nodded. Raiyn moved to Yugi's cheek and rubbed its feelers against his cheek, agreeing to help as well.

He opened the window and the both flew out. Yugi closed it slightly so they could still get back in and went to lay down on the bed. _'Please be careful, Yami and Aqua. I don't want you to get hurt by Pegasus or Dartz.'_ he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for this chapter. Now Bakura has a rival for Ryou. Oh what will he do? Well, you'll find that out in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you like and will review as always. See you in the next chapter.


	11. One Death and One Capture

Zypher: Hello once again and welcome to the next chater of Unwanted, Unloved. I'm glad you all adore this story so much and I just love reading your reviews. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter like all the others before it.

* * *

Unwanted, Unloved

Chapter 11

* * *

Soon, they were back in Raizi's den and Raizi was glad to see that Ryou was alright. /"See, I told you he was up to no good. I'm glad Crimson was able to stop him in time before he could hurt you."/ Raizi said as he sat on Ryou's lap. Ryou pat his head lightly.

"I know. Since you've been here longer than me, I should've believed you." Ryou said. Misai walked over to him and nuzzled him. /"It's ok, Ryou. Kyaku is very unpredictable and you didn't know he would trick you like this."/ Misai said and he nodded.

/"At least he's gone now so he won't bother you again."/ Raizi said. "Yeah but for how long? I know he wouldn't dare try and kill Pegasus or Dartz himself. He may just had said that to get Crimson off his back. More or less, he will try to come back and come after Ryou again." she said. /"Don't worry about him, Ryou. He won't even come near you again. Not while I'm around."/ Bakura said as he stepped into the den as well.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be going out again? What happens if Pegasus or Dartz sees you and follows you back here?" Yugi asked. "Don't worry, Yugi. They would never get anywhere near here. We won't let them find you or else there will be hell to pay if they catch you." Yami said as he nuzzled him before he and Aqua left out of the shop.

Yugi watched as they left once more before Pyre flew over to perch on his shoulder. She crooned softly and he looked over to her. "Do you mind watching over them for me again?" he asked and she nodded as she flew out the window, calling for Raiyn to follow as she left.

Keara walked downstairs with a tray in hand and looked over to him. "Are you alright, Yugi?" she asked as she placed the tray on the table. "Not really. I'm still worrying over the chances that Pegasus or Dartz will find out I'm here and take me when Yami and Aqua aren't noticing and use me to harness their rage." Yugi said, looking up to her.

"Don't worry, they won't even have the chance to get anywhere near you. I will bestow on you powers that will help protect you if they were to come after you when Yami or Aqua isn't around to drive them away. Now, repeat after me." she said and he nodded.

"_'By the powers of Tunare, I call upon the Black Wolf.'_" she recited.

"By the powers of Tunare, I call upon the Black Wolf." he repeated.

"Good, now say _'I summon forth the avatars of Water, Wind, Fire and Earth'_." she said.

"I summon forth the Avatars of Water, Winds, Fire and Earth." he said back.

"Great now lastly, say _'I summon the mighty Tigers of the Jungle and the Army of Spectres and skeletons of the undead'_." she said as she started to weave the spell.

"I summon the mighty Tigers of the Jungle and the Army of Spectres and skeletons of the undead." he said, watching as the aura of the powers he called for surrounded him. Now, with these new powers, you will be able to summon any of those beasts to your aid and if you are to afraid to do so, they will come out to help when needed." Keara said as the aura seeped into him. As the last of the aura seeped into him, he smiled up to Keara and thanked her.

"Yugi, at any cost, I want you to use these powers, not only to help yourself but to help Yami and Aqua from danger if they need it. I know they are strong but strength can only go so far and I worry for them as much as you do. The Mother of all Dragons is just as worried about their health and puts full trust in you to protect them. Please, don't fail in any way." Keara said.

"Don't worry, I won't. I have gotten this far into helping them and I won't let them get hurt again." Yugi said before sitting down in the bed. Keara brought the tray over to him and he ate silently before he finished and she took the plate and bid him a good night before heading back upstairs.

_'Yami, Aqua, please be alright.'_ he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep in the den of jackals, Kyaku came back, sneaking in silently. He made his way towards Bakura and Crimson's cave and when he got inside, he looked around to make sure they were all asleep before he moved to where Ryou slept, ready to take him far away from the den.

Bakura's eyes snapped open and he got up, growling. /"Why are you back? Leave now if you value your life."/ he snarled as he stood in front of Ryou's sleeping form. Kyaku growled and narrowed his only eye at him.

/"Why don't you back off? You think just because you're the leader of the pack you think you deserve everything. Someone such as Ryou shouldn't be given to you."/ he snarled. Bakura snarled and lunged at him unexpectedly, tackling down the larger jackal out to the tunnel leading to his den.

/"Take that back! I care for Ryou because he's in danger! If he wishes to be with me then that's his choice."/ Bakura growled, biting down on the lager jackal's flank. Kyaku cried out in pain and raised his head up enough to bite down on Bakura's neck and threw him off before getting up.

/"You will pay for that. You may be a demon but you still are weak compared to me!"/ Kyaku hissed before lunging at him again. Bakura moved out of the way and jumped onto his back, biting down on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

/"If I'm so weak then pray tell how I was able to defeat you before? I did it with my strength alone and I'll do the same now."/ Bakura said but yelped when Kyaku reared up, slamming him against the hard stone wall behind him, making him loose his grip on him.

He fell to the ground as Kyaku backed up. /"The tables will be turned. You may have taken my position as leader but even I won't go down for such a prize such as Ryou."/ he said and Bakura growled and tackled the larger jackal down once more, biting down harshly on his exposed flank again.

/"You will never get, Ryou. Not while I'm still alive."/ he snarled, biting down harder and causing the other to yelp out more. Sharp claws dug into his flesh and Kyaku knew he was now loosing this battle.

/"Fine! Fine! I'll leave the boy alone! Don't kill me!"/ he cried and Bakura smirked as he let him go, blood dripping off his muzzle. /"Now leave, leave and never return. If I see your face here in the den, I won't give you mercy."/ Bakura said and Kyaku nodded before limping out, taking his damaged pride with him.

Bakura watched as he left before he headed back into his cave, curling up beside Ryou and smiled as he felt the younger move closer to him for warmth. _'No one will take you away from me. I'll fight to the death to keep you by my side.'_ he thought before he went back to sleep.

* * *

Yami and Aqua flew overhead, eyes sharp for any sign of Pegasus or Dartz, their auras low so they wouldn't be detected before them. "Do you think they will be roaming out at this time of night?" Aqua asked.

"I have a feeling they will. They would use this element to try and look for Yugi's friends while ours is not aware of their arrival. They believe this will give them the edge in their life long dream to try and harness our power. But it won't work this time." Yami said and Aqua nodded.

They continued to search, Pyre and Raiyn following behind them silently. They soon felt a pinch of Dartz's aura and they followed that to his location that was steadily getting close to the jackal's den. Aqua snarled and dived down, grabbing him before he could retaliate with his magic and flew off towards Mt Fuji so they wouldn't be found by Pegasus.

They entered a small cavern that was near the mountain before dropping him. "Alright, Dartz. Tell us where Pegasus is." Yami demanded. "Now how would I tell you? You know that we have split up to cover more ground so I wouldn't know where he is. Besides, dealing with me leave your little one in danger." Dartz murmured.

"He won't be in danger. Where he is right now is good enough that Pegasus wouldn't even get near him. And we know that you can find him easily using his aura so tell us where he is." Aqua said.

"I won't tell you. We don't need you ruining our plans for world domination. Our plan has already been set into motion. Once Pegasus find one of you little one's friends, he will have to reveal himself just for their safety. Then we'll kill him agonizingly slowly so we can hear every little pain filled scream his makes and once you find him dead, your rage will be ours." Dartz said with a menacing laugh. Yami roared in anger and plunged his claws into his chest, ripping out his heart with anger. Dartz choked on blood but still looked to them.

"Pegasus will succeed...it won't be long before that boy is dead." Dartz whispered before he slumped over, his magic and aura dissipating. "This was a waste of time. Let's head back. We can search for Pegasus tomorrow night." Yami said, dropping the heart and licked the blood away before flying out of the cavern. Aqua looked back to the dead form of Dartz before leaving as well.

* * *

Back at their hideout, Marik, Malik, Toben and Topaz slept, unaware of the danger coming towards them. Pegasus smirked as he looked upon them. _'This is too easy and with Marik and Toben never noticing I was here, finding the boy using his friends will be easy.'_ he thought as he went towards where Topaz slept.

Malik's eyes fluttered as he heard the quiet steps and tried to figure out who was moving around through his hazed mind. He saw a form pick up Topaz from what he could see and once his eyesight cleared, he gasped, seeing it was Pegasus that had a hold of him and already left before he could react.

_'No, he has Topaz!'_ he thought and quickly woke up Marik and Toben, telling them what happened. "But how! He couldn't have gotten past us without his aura waking us up." Marik said with a snarl. "It may be a long shot but what if he hid his aura just to keep you two from waking up? That could've been a possibility." Malik said, looking to them.

"I would have to agree with him on that. You know Pegasus is trying everything to find out where Yugi is and he might think that his friends know. And he's right so we need to go and save him before he can get that from Topaz."

Both Malik and Marik can see his worry for the other and knew he probably won't give up until Topaz is safe back with them. "Then why are we waiting here for. We need to get going." Malik said and they nodded before they ran out of their hideout, Marik and Toben doing their best to follow Pegasus' scent which is now becoming faint.

* * *

Topaz woke up, feeling himself in a cold room and not back in the shared room he and Malik shared with Toben and Marik. _'Where am I?'_ he thought as he looked around. He heard the sounds of a metal door scratching across the floor and look up, eyes widening when he saw it was Pegasus that came into the room.

"You have something I want to know, boy. Now, I'll let you leave out of here unscathed if you tell me where the boy taking care of Yami and Aqua is." Pegasus demanded. "Never. I won't put my friend in danger because of something you want." Topaz spat, glaring at him.

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you do as I say." He said, magic crackling around his hands. "Now, tell me where the boy is or your life will be the one at stake." he said once more. "I rather die than to put him in danger." Topaz hissed and Pegasus only sighed.

"Guess that will have to be arranged. You had a good run but too bad. Toben will miss you, I can see that, but I'll enjoy his pain." Pegasus said with a smirk and Topaz whimpered but steeled himself for the pain that was coming.

* * *

Zypher: And that will be all for this little entry. Sorry for the extremely long wait but like I told you before, I have brain issues so ideas never come to me when I need them. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you all soon.


End file.
